Broken shadow
by Andrea-Crimson-Hime
Summary: She was in the corner of the room,surrounded by thick darkness,her breath was weak and shallow.Her eyes opened,the blood that she had over them was making harder for her to open them properly.He licked his lips,God he was lucky to have have her!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:Ppl, just so you know, this chapter has been rewritten by my wonderful beta Jus-Chan, big hug for her! **_

The Beginning

…

…

A cold sweat consumed my body in instant.. There was nothing, nothing at all except darkness, pure, cold, merciless darkness which surrounded me.  
My heart was long ripped out of my body, my soul was long lost in waves of agony which never seemed to let go of me. I had many thoughts running through my mind, each and every one of them were cruel, brutal..  
No one really understood me, and the way I was feeling.  
People said that it was the last stages of depression, yet some claimed that it was from broken a heart, tired, torn little heart..  
Fools. How can my heart be broken, when there never was one.. Instead of it, existed huge black hole which helped me see a lot of things. Made me open my eyes so I could see more clearly.  
Family, friends, foes.. they don't exist, and they never will..  
I had a lot of friends in my life, until I realized of what purpose they were for.  
The same thing which I was to them..

Usefulness..

Using.. For connections, for personal enjoyment, for any kind I needed..  
I ruled their poor world, never once showing any kind of compassion, never showing pity towards them..  
I decided when, how and where everything should be, I knew exactly which buttons to press so I could move them towards my wishes. Like a puppet master I pulled their strings so they would all obey my whims. They were my little marionettes..  
Well that was until they got smarter, and realized that they were being used and started to leave, one by one. Leaving me in my small uncaring world.  
I was glad in a way; why should I need them anyway? I had bigger problems to worry about instead of them.  
Family? No. They left when they saw what I became..  
I only had a mother as Family, my father must have been a smart man for leaving her at my birth.  
Sometimes I wonder if he even kissed me goodbye; No, I don't, on second thought I hope he just ran.  
Maybe he's already dead, but I doubt it, death comes last for the ones who brought pain towards the others..  
Anyways, she took care of me, but obviously the wrong way..  
You see, I was a monster to them, my family .. They didn't present trouble for me, instead, I was a problem for them..  
I let them go.. They didn't mean much to me anyway.  
My real problem was my hatred. Believe it or not, I made it grow, I made it strong, so that no one could accept me, so that no one love me or even care for a person like me..  
Why? Because I only brought pain, death..  
My love left me, all because of a goal which I didn't understand.  
I sent my best friend for him, only to get him back in coffin, dead...  
I was thrown away, left, forgotten by everyone, to die like a street rat. He left me, not even once caring about my feelings, he threw years and years of suffering and dedication away for his every whim, until he broke me down into pieces.  
All the time, all the devotion went into oblivion when he left, I didn't knew how I let this happen to me... Didn't he know that he was the reason for my thinking?  
But I still continued on making a fool out of myself with only one hope..  
That he will understand one day that he was wrong, that he will feel guilty for breaking me.  
And when he left me.. I still had a hope; but I only changed it a in the end..  
Instead of that I hoped for another thing. That everything, every single tear I let pass my eye lids because of him, every single rejection, everything comes back at him trice as hard.  
I had been blind, dazzled, enchanted with his look, so I failed to notice that I've been falling lower and lower, until I reached the bottom..  
So I still moved on..  
Later on, my happiness ended, only to be replaced by this what I am now..  
Pain, sorrow, despair, I was full of it; Anyone who dared to approach me was condemned to eternal suffering and misery.  
That was happening on and on, until I met him.  
It was a sheer luck, the day we met. His cold eyes pierced mine naive ones, telling me only one thing..

"Don't"

But I didn't listen to them. I was condemned long ago to this agony, so how can it get worse then that..  
His stoic figure tried to make me back off, to run as fast as I could, just to be away of him, but I couldn't.  
Something attracted me to him, pulled me to be his shadow, to follow him through fire and water, and yet what was it?  
He wasn't something special..  
White hair , with exquisite blue ends, ended somewhere at his shoulders. Cat like eyes were hard, with cute touch of playfulness in them.. And purple ones they were.. a strange color, but still interesting..  
He had nice face shape; but what intrigued me the most was his mouth..  
What was amusing was his look. He smiled in an affected, smug, or I would rather prefer offensively familiar way.  
Smirked with style with cute canine tooth that was always evident..  
Just fucking strangely amusing...  
Most would be scared by that, and most were.. I could hear the voices speaking about his cruel deeds, of his uncaring acts.. but I didn't listen.  
Nothing could scare me, at least not then.  
He was always coming at random. Sometimes he wouldn't appear for weeks, but sometimes he came almost every day.. He was always in the same company; a female, who I thought that was a man, tall creepy looking gay, and him.  
Yes, I spied on him sometimes, waiting for my curse to do it's deed, but when I realized that it didn't, it didn't make any sense, and i moved to another person..  
To my mysterious purple eyed stranger.  
I felt some strange urge to see him, even if it was for a couple of seconds.  
He wielded a rather large sword, which looked funny on him, he seemed so small, delicate that it was comical.  
Once I laughed abruptly as he clumsily tried to put it aside. He looked at me with his eyes, prepared to kill anyone who dared to laugh at him..  
But something made him change his mind as he saw me smiling at him; it must have been because of my blank expression, even if I'm smiling I still remained void of any feelings at all.  
He snorted at me, and proceeded on his way leaving me stunned.  
I don't know what feeling possessed me, but I was glad that he spotted me. That he's aware of my existence..  
Stupid I know.  
Later on, I found out his name when I heard the female snap at him..  
" Would you fucking stop calling me a bitch, Suigetsu!"..  
I smiled then.  
Suigetsu... ' Suigetsu' I let it pass my lips to hearing it better.. It sounded good coming out of my mouth.. It was a rather unusual name, but that only made him more attractive to me..  
So I watched him carefully, memorizing his every move, every curve of his body, every word he spoke, so that one day I would know how to speak to him.  
Then one day, my ex spotted me spying. Such a troublesome thing it was, not to mention the fact he thought I was spying on him. I ran away that time, but it still irked me, the mere fact that he thought I still care for him was just fucking absurd to me. Not to mention that he could jeopardize all my plans and cause me to waste time with him instead of gathering the information I needed.  
I decided to take things into my own hands.  
As the time went by, I felt bolder and decided to approach him.  
"I'm sorry sir, but you seem rather stressed. May I take the liberty to help your stress retreat?"  
His eyes were yet again on me, but this time they were everywhere across my body; strange heat possessed me as his look seemed to strip me down..  
I received a mere nod from him, and it was enough for me to move in to action.  
We were settled in a small room on the last floor of the village motel; he laid on his front as I massaged him. I was obsessed by the way his muscles rippled with each of my touches, he must have really liked it..  
My hands roamed all over his sculptured body as he let out little sounds of enjoyment.. Moans and groans filled the room, the air was full of anxiety and nice aroma of my body creams.. I could feel his body tense and sweating badly; but that wasn't worrying for him, he always carried small bottle with him from which he drinks enough water to regain his strength..

Impressive...

But it wasn't enough for me, I wanted to feel more of my mystery man..  
My hand went to his fluffy, white rich hair, while my other one massaged his neck lovingly..  
Like a lover would do.  
I massaged his scalp slowly, loving the way he responded to it. He growled deep, sexily when I pulled particularly hard his hair..  
My stomach was filled with a thousand butterflies which made me little nervous, but it was without any reason.. this was something I dreamed of.  
My hand which was on his neck moved slowly up and down his back teasingly, as I still tugged his hair passionately..  
He began fidgeting after a couple of seconds, like something wasn't letting him rest peacefully..  
Then I saw him, he looked at me with one eye across his bare shoulder and I froze, my hands stopped any movement when I saw the way he was gazing at me..  
Lustfully, possessive..  
"Why are you stopping when you've got to the best part, eh?" his eye narrowed slowly as he watched me. Frankly I didn't know what to do then. His husky, particularly strange voice turned me into puddle of water, my impassive white cheeks turned to a cute shade of pink..  
He smirked at me showing his canine tooth I loved so much; He loves me when I blush, it brings the innocence out of me, as he says..  
I resumed my work, as he still watched me, I pretended that I didn't see but I could feel his eyes roaming all over me, eating my body with his hungry gaze..  
The most interesting thing was the fact that my panties were so damp that my juices had even soaked through them and went all the way down my legs, it was hard to move because of the ache I had between my legs, and the shame I felt because of it..  
I decided to move to his legs, that way I could move away from his gaze, and also provides me to let him feel what I felt..  
Boldly I moved the towel which barely covered his ass and upper thighs to cover only his butt.  
He didn't object, instead he merely repositioned himself into much better position, which again left me with a great view of his legs..  
I started from his ankles, going slowly up, teasing him all the way; he groaned a couple of times when I got closer to his sensitive parts, but I refrained from going to close to those parts, I didn't know what his reaction would be.. I AM dealing with an S class criminal, after all..  
Slowly I got tired of his ankles and lower parts, so I proceeded to the parts I avoided earlier.  
Moving higher and higher with slow, gentle strokes, I got very near his towel; and then he spoke for the first time in ten minutes..  
"There baby, you've got it" his husky voice made my fire rise again, and caused my strokes to become harder, more demanding on his skin..  
Making him feel good..  
It sounded like a sentence spoken during some naughty work.. during sex.  
Suddenly, when I got near to the towel, he grabbed my hands painfully, both with his left hand; so much for him being delicate and small..  
I was shocked, I couldn't even blink for the fear that I thought had long since left me...  
He awoke so many feeling in me then, that I was stunned. I saw him looking at me, now with both of his eyes, as he was completely sitting on the table he had moments ago been laying.  
His look only made the heat in my stomach become almost unbearable and the blush on my cheeks to flare brighter,  
As if he was reading my mind, he pulled me in near him; that's when I felt my hands on his perfect, muscled manly chest..  
I felt his hot breath tickle my face, his hands were on the small of my back so desperately near my round ass, his face was dangerously nearing mine..  
I closed my eyes in hope of his lips on my own, caressing them, abusing, chewing softly with the canines he has until it bled.. Yes, I wanted him to hurt me, and badly at that..  
I don't need gentleness, I've got plenty of that.. I want abusive, restless, insatiable anyone who didn't care about poor little girls, Only fucked up women who saw to there needs…

.

As I stood there in his arms waiting for kiss, I heard him laugh softly at me; Opening my eyes, I realized how close he was to me, his lips barely hovering over mine, but he changed his route. Instead of kissing me, he moved to my ear his breath caressing it, he breathed huskily into my ear, he almost panted..  
"You're an eager one, aren't you?" I felt myself grow wetter because of his voice, but when I felt his tongue probing my earlobe I gasped.. Loudly...  
He smirked against my ear, and started chewing softly where his tongue was second ago; this time I moaned against his ear, and started panting like crazy..  
"Like it?" he whispered, as his hands rested on my hips. Instantly he lifted me from the ground and into his lap, on the table..  
Nerves rushed through me again as he collected me in his arms and embraced me hard and demanding. Moving from my ear, he was again in front of my face, piercing me with his cold eyes, which I thought I where the same as my own..  
His lips suddenly closed over mine hard, bruising, he plunged his tongue in my mouth roughly, and encircled mine. I responded with equal passion not showing any sign of shame or embarrassment at all..  
Groaning like animal, he tugged me nearer his body, I could feel his erection pressing against me beneath that damned towel..  
I was grinding my body with his, rubbing my lower parts against his in hope that the ache would be gone..  
He harshly ripped my shirt open which only left only my black linen bra, my nipples were long erected and stood in whole their glory for him.  
He proceeded to my neck, sucking and biting hard, so that I moaned for him.. he tried to get me to scream his name, which I didn't want to ..  
Instead I panted like a dog in heat, screamed when he bit really hard to which he responded biting even harder.

Delicious..

"Your nipples are erected, and yet I still haven't touched one" it was not a question, more of a fact which he noticed. It was true, he had awoken my sexual desires and the demons inside, I've gone mad with lust..  
He pinched one of my nipples hard, looking for my reaction and all he got was a loud , strangled moan because of the pleasure that was building inside of me now, i only needed a few more bites, and I was sure coming all over his lap.  
Shivers went down my spine when I noticed that his hands went down beneath my skimpy skirt, I wanted to feel his hand rubbing and fucking me insanely, but not as much as I needed his member there..  
He latched on to a nipple with his mouth sucking it eagerly, like a infant thirsty for milk. I narrowed my eyes cause of the brutal force he used while possibly chewing my nipple until it bled.  
Impossible pain, and still pleasurable soothing pain, which curled my toes.  
My skirt was soon removed as well, and now the only thing separating us was a towel and my panties..  
As he removed his mouth from my breast, he touched me finally there, between my sweaty legs, and when he sensed how soaked I was he groaned loudly.  
"You're soaking wet. Don't tell me you want me so much? Eh?" his naughty remark turned me on even more, as I grinned more into his hand.  
His touches were unsatisfying, with slow, ghost like touches he made me lose my mind with desperateness.  
He pulled my hair hard suddenly and made me face him.  
"You didn't answer, my tenshi"  
Angel.. what irony.  
Pointing his erection towards my wet folds he made me snap back to reality and brought back my desire.  
"I want you... Please"  
I begged, first time in my life I pleaded for something, and that was for a complete stranger.  
"Are you sure? If I take you now, you'll be mine forever. Are you willing to accept that, for this?" he rubbed his painfully large erection against my aching pussy, making it harder and harder for me to see.. to see the truth hidden beneath the hazes of lust and wantonness I felt..  
But I didn't care, how can it get worse than this suffering?.. So I went with it..  
"Hai, … ahhhh" and that's when he took me. That night I was his, tight, pulsating , squeezing all around his large, hard member.. the first time together, and it was my first time experiencing sex.. It was like a dream come true. I still remember his breath as he trusted inside of me hard, his pants against my ear were so erotic that made me lose my sanity and cum over and over again. His voice as he spoke in sly, sultry way to me..  
He took me painfully hard then, only cared to reach his own peak , not really caring for me..  
He didn't even take my panties off, instead he fucked me in them..  
"I like it when you have them on" he usually says..  
Things are pretty much the same even now, he still take's me when he want's to, hard, slow, painful, teasing, any way he liked it, not wanting to ask me for anything. It didn't matter, I was here just for his own amusement, for his own game..  
And I liked when he was like that, possessive, merciless , demanding.. All for me, just for selfish me..  
And it went like that, on and on..  
I was his angel, his light which burned into his darkest nights.. Everything to him, but still nothing..  
He took me away with him, to breath and live for him.  
A slave for his eyes only..  
My lips are just his to kiss, my arms are just his to hug, my legs are just his to wrap around his waist while he had me.. My heart... just his to move and beat for him.  
I had a choice, well two choices actually, to go with him or to return to my resentful, painful life.  
And it was easy, I picked the one which will end faster.  
He comes and goes when he wants to, not worrying about my well being, he was satisfied with the thought of me being home waiting to fulfill his every need and wish..  
And here I am, sitting tired in the farthest corner of my dark room, bleeding, waiting for my drug.. For him..  
Maybe he'll come today, maybe not.  
Maybe he'll see me, maybe not.  
Maybe he'll kill me.... but that will be asking for too much....

I think it's much better, don't you? :)


	2. Denying

_**A/N: Rewritten people, hope you love it..

* * *

**_

"You're awake, I see"

Silence and small clicking sound greeted him, as he entered the cold chamber that he provided for her. It was dark, there were no windows in the room and it was all because the chamber was a few feet below the ground. That was the same reason for the eternal coldness which engulfed the small room.

Scanning through the room, he saw what he was looking for. She was in the corner of the room, surrounded by thick darkness, her breath was weak and shallow. He smirked, she was the same as he left her four days ago.

Lowering his sword on the table, he approached her in small steps, not wanting to disturb her anymore than she already was. Finally when he was near enough to could see her properly he took in her appearance; her knees were drawn to her chin, while her head rested against them. Her eyes opened, but only little, the blood that she had in them was making harder for her to open them properly. Her hands were at her sides, as she played with one of the chains on the ground, which were planted on each of her wrists, assuring him that she would not leave.

Her eyes were fixed on him, not blinking or moving once.

He crouched near her legs to have better view on her; Yes, she was in same position as he left her, cold, shaking and most importantly _naked_.

He took her rather hard the last time he saw her. He knew he was going to be away for four days, so he had to take her at least five times to be satisfied while he was away on a mission.

She screamed, she tossed, she gave him quite few scars on his back as he fucked her senseless against the wall she was chained to. It was like an animal urge, the need to be inside of her always wet and tight hole, just for him. He didn't even know if she was satisfied, but by the way she always wanted more, he knew that she loved it as much as he did.

He always had said it.. _The women love it when your rough ..._ Damn, and was he right?

The last time was the time he first had beaten her up; well she had deserved it.

On the other side, maybe not, but when he found out that she was once a property of his _master _he had to do it.

He felt so much rage and anger inside of him that she had to be the one to suffer for it.

He couldn't just take it all out on his beloved _Master_, he wasn't that stupid. So she had to suffer for it.. It didn't matter to him, not one of her tears, or her winces as he molested her mattered.

Even the fact that she screamed didn't phase him, he just continued to ram himself even harder in her ass. He could still hear her cry for mercy, ringing in his ears.

" _Itai! Please, it hurts! Stop it please, I beg of you! Suigetsu!"_

He licked his lips, still savoring her taste on them, she was even hotter when cumming while her ass was on fire and she was supposed to be violently taken, not to say raped.

God, he was lucky to have her.

His gaze fell onto small portions of food which he left for her when he left, just so she wouldn't die of hunger.

But it seemed the same as he left, untouched, which angered him a little. She could have died for not eating anything for four days and that meant that he could have lost her.

He looked at her again, her face blank as always, her eyes hard on his, watching him carefully.

He cupped her cheek gently, not wanting to hurt her anymore than he already did; She flinched as he caressed her, afraid that he would beat her again.

"You haven't touched your food , Tenshi" he whispered to her, as she leaned into his hand, now more confident that his hand won't hurt her.

Seeing her like this, wounded and scared brought the animal back in him, she was just too addicting and alluring, he had to have her again.

But it could wait for a couple of minutes, she was still frightened to death, he didn't want it her to have a heart attack while fucking her senseless. She whimpered a little, fidgeting in his hand; The heat his palm was providing felt just too good for her and four days naked in a cold room was clearly having it's affect on her .

She briefly eyed the cold meal with disgust, the look told him that due to her starving herself the idea of food now made her feel a bit sick. She was rather skinny due to her starvation and his lack of care. He really should have taken better care of her. She was also smelly and dirty, hot bath would be nice for both of them.

Unlocking the chains from her wrists, he took her in his arms and carried her to the bathroom, sensing as he took her that she was light as a fetter.

As he made her lie in tub, he let hot water spray in the tub and all over her so she would feel better, she gasped as soon as the water made contact with her skin.. Such a amusing sight she was when she felt nice warm water on her body, he just had to smirk. Couple of seconds later she let a long sigh come out of her previously blue, cold lips.

"Does it feel good, Tenshi?" he asked, as he seated himself in front of the tub, looking at her lustfully.

Her skin was slowly coming back to it's natural color, her, now rosy nipples were peaking just a little above the water which filled the tub, they stood proudly in front of him, luscious and hard form the sudden shock.. Her face was soon washed from all the blood which dominated on her head and became cute and pink when the warm water did it's trick..

And even with her eyes closed, she looked dazzling, so beautiful..

She hummed softly letting him know that she was satisfied as he took small sponge, letting it go all over her body..

He was tracing every little curve she had, making her grunt softly when he got near her feminine parts. He wanted her to feel good, he _wanted _for her to forgive him for acting so cruel towards her, so he proceeded to plan two.

He started moving little sponge slowly around her areolas, teasingly brushing her nipple with his thumb on every few seconds; She cried out brokenly, while her nipples hardened even more because of his doings.

His other hand took her other nipple and squeezed her gently, he put more force behind the pinch.

He knew what she liked, when and how. Now, she wanted to have him hard and fast inside of her, until he cums, shooting his seed deep inside of her..

But it will have to wait, first he had to play a little with her, after all he had to make it up to her.

Lowering his hand with the sponge, he gently massaged her inner thigh, still pinching her nipple with his other hand..

Her eyes opened slowly, she looked at him with her green eyes, eyes full of desire for him.

"Suigetsu" she moaned huskily for him, knowing that he liked it. He quickly proceeded to her feminine folds which were now all sticky with her fluids, making the sponge glide and slide easier.

Brushing her clit a couple of times in little maddening circles, he noticed that it swelled completely which meant she was aroused possibly from the time she saw him.

That fact only sent more shivers down his spine; All the blood rushed straight to his loins, making his impossibly painful erection even harder. She looked so hot and inviting to him, he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. Getting tired of the little sponge game he invented, he threw the sponge away and started to get more serious with giving her pleasure.

He forcefully pushed two of his long fingers in her already dripping womanhood which made her gasp with pleasure. She instantly clenched her inner walls around his intruding fingers, letting out a strangled moan , music to his ears.

Her hands went in his hair, pulling it frantically, desperate for release. Growling deep, he engulfed one erected nipple in his mouth chewing at it slowly; He knew it was going to make her insane, because she loved to have her nipples sucked until they bled.

As he thought, her inner walls convulsed around his fingers, making it harder for him to continue his thrusting in her wet channel, but he didn't surrender, instead he added one more finger to secure maximum pleasure for her.

She threw her head back against the wall instantly ,as an orgasm rippled through her, screaming his name in progress.

Seeing her reach her peak, he couldn't contain himself and let his hand fall to his clothed erection, to stroke it. Small moan erupted from his throat when he sensed that he was about to burst and he didn't want that to happen while he was fully dressed.

Returning slowly to consciousness, she heard small unzipping sound. That only could mean that he -

"Sakura- Chan.." his husky voice made her open her eyes and see him kneeling naked in front of her. His member was jutting proudly in front of her face, with little white sperm that was oozing from the tip, just waiting for her to lick it.

"Suck on it, _hime_.. Make me happy" grinning at her, he watched her shiver and gulp loudly. She was just too easy to manipulate.

Slowly she wrapped a lone hand around the base of his member, squeezing it softly, while letting her tongue lap the tip of his head. He just watched in awe, as her little pink tongue moved back and forward against his slit, licking all the cum that gathered there.

Groaning softly he took her hair in his hands gripping it tightly, while pushing her head towards his member so she could take more of him.

She took all of him in her mouth, not caring about the gag reflex that immediately kicked in; This wasn't her first time giving a blow job, on the contrary, she did it for him a hundred times.

Feeling her throat close around his firm member, he groaned louder making her aware that she was doing a good job. As the pleasure became more intense, he began rocking his hips in time with the motion of her head, loving the way her small mouth engulfed his rather large member.

Her eyes flew to his face to catch his expression and she was stunned. His eyes were closed, brows knitted together like in deep concentration, his canine was chewing on his lip, probably from not wanting to scream like an idiot because of the pleasure he's feeling..

He was just beautiful..

Small pink tongue worked up and down his shaft, stopping just a little so she could pay attention to his balls. That's when he sensed it coming..

"Sakura,.. stop.." his husky voice made her stop all her doings and to look at him. He was still standing above her, now with his hand on his hard where her mouth were moment ago.

"Do you want me to cum on your face, _tenshi?_" the question made the ache come back between her legs and the shiver down her spine.

Nodding quickly towards him, he smiled at her answer and let his long hold seed to come out all over her face after a few quick jerks.

Hot cum was flowing all over her flushed face down to her naked breasts, making her all sticky and wet. She moaned as she tasted his seed, the salty substance tickling her throat..

But it wasn't enough, still it was too little for her, she needed all of him inside of her _now_. But he seemed to have other plans.

He dressed again and turned the water off. She looked at him completely confused; This wasn't his usual routine.. He usually took her at least two times, before he dressed and left her rest for an hour or two before another round, but now..

He seemed like _uninterested _in any sex at all, and that was just _unacceptable_..

"Suigetsu - Sama, -" he quickly put his finger on her lips silencing her and shook his head 'no'..

"Not now, my dearest.." Taking the sponge back in his hands, he washed all of his cum from her face and breasts, before dropping it in the tub again. Putting his hands beneath her, he lifted her up in his arms and carried her straight to bed.

She was even more confused by the way he was acting almost _gently -_towards her, taking the soft blanket and slowly wrapping it around her shaking body and it amazed her to no end.

She felt like a wounded animal, small and fragile, which needed care and love. The same feeling she got rid of ages ago, which she hated and didn't need.

And now, he was pissing her off with his act of _caring_...

When he was sure that she was tucked in nicely, he moved away from her just to have a good look at his property, lying down on his large bed, naked beneath her coverings and just beautiful..

Flashing her one of his rare smile, he gently ran a hand through her now wet pink locks and whispered-

"Rest." … with that he removed himself completely from the bed, and left the room quietly leaving her alone in her cold, dark cell..

She looked blankly at the ceiling, thinking about whole situation..

.

.

.

' _what the hell just happened? Is he hurt? Does he have some work to do?.. is he?... _'

her eyes opened widely when a particular thought ran through her mind, a very strange thought...

Did he get tired of her?

He was just too strange, first he came and didn't yell or reproach her for not eating, second he put her in the tub in his arms, and not yanking her by the arm towards it, like he usually did..

He washed her himself, not even wanting to get into tub to shower after his mission, even if he was dirty himself..

That was just not _fucking _logical, he never did that; Yes, he did begin some kind of foreplay, but that was even more strange..

They never had such a thing as a foreplay!

And yet alone like this.. He tried, he really did his best to get her off and after that he relieved himself, but that's not the point.. He still didn't fuck her!

On top of it all, and for the finale, he **tucked** her in bed!

Something is definitely wrong and she will find out what. This is something big and serious for him not wanting to have her. He loved to be in her, he ached every time to fuck her hard no matter when and where..

The last time he got angry at her for not telling him that she was once his masters belonging, but it was absurd. She never belonged to that idiot, she was never his. That fool didn't even care, so why did it matter to him.. The only thing she had sinful for was lying to him. But still..

Must have been the man pride or something, and even that's not the reason to stay away from her.

She bit her lip hard. She could still taste him on them, the salty substance was burning her, now bleeding lip.

She had to be his and only his! She didn't care for anyone else, if she did, she probably wouldn't be here in first place..

If she was right and he did get tired of her, he will probably kill her..

* * *

He still couldn't understand what happened to him, for what he just did. This was just not him..

He never did such _lover-like _things.

Slamming his fist in the wall he yelled out loud, angry at himself.

He was starting to _feel_, and he didn't like it at all.

She was not here to make him feel, she was here to entertain him, to take away his frustration, to fuck with him..

Certainly not for this.

When he heard some time before his mission that she was once the belonging of his master, he was furious. Why on earth didn't she tell him? How humiliated he was when he heard Sasuke speak about _his hime_, how he possessed her, used her.. **had her!**

He still remembered Karin's face as she found out that the same girl Sasuke was speaking about was now his. She laughed like a moron while pointing finger at him, making Sasuke aware that Sakura was no longer his fan girl.

He was first surprised, but seeing that he could have any girl he wanted, he let it go.

Of course first he snorted at him, and started ranting about how Sakura was an easy lay and just a weak fan girl; But he didn't mind any of that.

What irked him was Sakura.. his precious one.. His little bundle of demise.

She knew that Sasuke was his comrade and didn't tell him, even if he once asked her.

_Flashback_

_' His fingers made their way slowly up her arm to her neck, sending visible shivers all across her body._

_Looking at her mockingly, he couldn't help not to be amazed by her respond to him. She was such a nice obedient slave for him, that he couldn't find any better. Her green eyes were lustfully looking at his purple ones, wanting for him to take her, again. He couldn't remember any woman that was such a goddess in everything. In everything, he included sex mostly. _

_The woman was just insatiable, it amazed him how hard she wanted for him to fuck her every time, how she clawed at his back like an animal when he took her. _

_They were at it for the whole night, in all kinds of poses and she was still insatiable._

_But it had to wait, he had something else in store first. Actually, since he brought her here, in his home, something couldn't stop wandering through his mind._

_Did she have someone before him? Did she ditch someone to be with him? All the time she never even said a word about her past, and he of course wasn't interested in it; She was a virgin, he knew that, so that part didn't upset him, but still, he didn't like the thought of her kissing some other man before him._

_Tugging playfully on her hair, he let her know that he wanted to speak to her. Every little bit the obedient girl she raised her head and from her place which was located near his throat and looked at him with questioning gaze._

"_Sakura , I was wondering.. Did you ever have someone before me?" his question stunned her, for she immediately flinched in his arms._

_Not bothering even to look away, she quickly composed herself and answered in a matter of few seconds._

"_No" drawing her fingers slowly up and down his naked chest, she so obviously tried to change the subject by making him exited. _

_And God damn it, it was working._

_She still looked heavenly, with her hair all messed up, beads of sweat were still all over her body, showing how much he got her worked up earlier on.. _

_Adverting his eyes for a second from hers, he noticed that from beneath the thin sheet which was covering them, a small bulge was starting to form. He needed his answers, but if she didn't wish to cooperate, he would have to do it another way._

_Rolling his eyes, he mentally cursed himself for being weak against her when it came to stuff like this. She always knew which buttons to press to turn him on and he hated it. _

_It meant that she would always be aware of his weak side and so be able to, manipulate him to do whatever she wants._

"_Are you lying to me, __hime__" he whispered the last part in her ear huskily, enjoying her immediate respond to him. Moaning low, she shook her head 'no' and arched her back when he tugged at her nipple hard._

_Seeing her like this, he grunted against her neck, trying desperately to leave his mark on it. _

"_Suigetsu, it feels so good" moaning again, she pulled him on top of her, wanting to feel his hard-on __against her moist pussy._

_He grunted low as he felt her wet against him, just waiting to be filled; That's when he gave up talking. He lost it like an animal and pushed himself all the way inside of her , hard._

_Scratching on his back she threw her head back, eyes rolling to the back of her head at the pleasure that rippled through her each moment he shoved her more and more into the mattress. _

_Fisting his left hand in her hair he whispered against her ear passionately -_

_- " You better not be" her eyes widened both from pleasure and realization what he had meant by that. Now pushing into her more forcefully he heard the bed slam against the wall from his hard fucking and it made him smirk._

_Looking down at her, he saw a true angel, corrupted angel with her eyes opened widely as she shuddered. She gripped his member hard, which meant that she was close. Good, he was there too. Adding some more strength to his hips, he pushed all the way inside until he reached her cervix wall, and punched it right in the middle._

_Her sweet spot._

_Screaming loudly she came in an instant, drawing his seed out of him, jolts of pleasure ran all over his body making him go numb. Closing his eyes, he let out a low moan, just for her ears, feeling himself becoming weaker and weaker against her. He started whispering her name heatedly against her ear, her name sounded like a broken mantra._

"_Sakura, Sakura... I hope you speak the truth..Because if you don't, I'll punish you so hard, you won't be able to get out of the bed for weeks."_

_At least she knew what did he meant by the 'punish' part._

_Pulling out of her, he moved next to her, feeling her wrap her body around him in a gentle embrace._

_Finally he let himself drift in soundless sleep._

_Letting a small smirk touch his lips, he thought one last thing before dozing of in soundless sleep.._

_'Stupid women, just wants to cuddle, che'_

_End Flashback_

Remembering that, he realized that it was half his fault for letting her lure him to sex. He never minded it, but then he really needed to know and she ruined her chances.

Smiling, he leaned against one of the walls surrounding him, thinking about her punishment.

He really did do her hard, so hard that he even after five days her pussy still felt sore from his punishment..

But he decided then to empty himself inside her other hole.

It felt so good, her ass. So warm and hot, it squeezed his cum right after couple of thrusts. It didn't stop him not to continue though, he still rammed harshly inside even when she screamed.

It didn't phase him at all. On the contrary, he loved it, her voice in pain, her struggle to break free.

She can say whatever she wants to, but he felt her cum more then he did. That little masochist bitch loved it and she'll sure ask for more.

He felt an ache in his groin again.

' _Damn, I want her again _' it didn't matter how many times, but he just couldn't get enough of her..

But he won't give up. The word care was not in his vocabulary. As he never received any, he will not give any. He wasn't sure about what Sakura was thinking now after he left so abruptly and he wasn't sure about how she felt about him, but one thing is for sure...

He never wants to know.

He can't go inside that room until tomorrow, he can't fall in her trap, he can't and won't ..

And most important-

He must not fall _in love.._


	3. Infuriating

_Sakura's POV_

I woke up hours ago, finding myself on the floor, naked and crying. I don't know how much have I slept, but I think that it passed barely two hours. I cursed this God forsaken cell, due to it's lack of windows I've lost any count of what day or time actually was. I don't even have a clock just so I could have something to entertain me in my lonely days without him, to listen to the small tick-tacks and to hope that the time will pass more quickly..

Entering my small bathroom, I looked myself in the mirror and frowned instantly. I was a mess, my hair was all unruly and disheveled, I've got huge bags under my eyes, definitely from my lack of sleep, I looked puffy and ravaged, not to mention the huge, almost black hickey I had on my neck.

That made me wonder back few hours ago. _Suigetsu..._

He left me dumbfound alone to sleep and all by myself, leaving to God knows where. I thought about every possible answer for his actions and couldn't find none, I even waited for him to come, to take me as he always did, but he didn't come... so as the time passed I must have dozed of to sleep while thinking about him.

I never had nightmares. Well, not since I was here with him; He always soothed me, spent me throughly before my head had hit the pillow, unconscious.

Founding that the room was still rather cold, I've decided to put something on my quite trembling body.

Stepping in front of my closet, I looked at some possible choices of what to wear.

It wasn't that difficult to choose actually. I have such a poor amount of clothes that it was almost ridiculous and strange.

While I was in Konoha I used to have a bunch of clothes, unlimited styles and wearings, all together with my jewelry and lingerie.

Now I only have one simple white dress which revealed everything, two pairs of black skirts and white shirts, as well as few pairs of underwear, that was it.

I never objected anything, I didn't even ask why he brought me so little clothes, because frankly I didn't care.

But one day when I asked, he made it clear to me everything about it, which I partially knew was true.

_Flashback_

"_Suigetsu sama, why don't I have more clothes? The winter is coming and-"_

"_Sakura, koiishi.. That's because you won't be needing any. You shall spend whole winter here, so you won't have to worry about being cold."_

_She looked at him with her hard eyes, as he gently patted her on the head. He was smiling at her with his usual face expression, his smile told her that he was serious._

"_Yes, but it's rather cold in here too. Could you at least put something in here to keep the place warm?" She was in some measure stubborn about it,but the nights were cold in summer, she really didn't want to find out about how was it in the winter._

_He, on the other hand, was acting like he didn't notice her pleas at all, he just continued smirking at her stubborn face._

"_Sakura. I said you won't be needing anything for that cause, because I'm the one that will make sure that your little nice ass don't freeze itself." With one last smirk, he turned around and left to the bathroom._

_End of Flashback_

Since then, I've never tried to press him about that subject, it didn't have no point. As I expected,everything was exactly as he said, the winter was almost gone and from the last day of the summer I didn't see any daylight. I've been here for months and sincerely I don't care. I just stayed in my room as always, not even once leaving it without him.

Picking out the white dress as my only cover from the freezing room, I proceeded to the bed to find some peace.

My nightmares came back to me, the same from which I woke up on the floor crying.

I dreamed about him, how he left and never came back. How I rotted slowly and painfully inside this dark four walls, waiting for him. But he still didn't come back...

It felt so real, the pain in my heart felt so painfully truthful, that was probably the reason why I begun to cry. Next I remember was that I was fighting Sasuke, I was fighting him for my purpose in life, the only reason why I live. For Suigetsu.

I dodged, I punched, I fought, but for some reason I couldn't avoid his katana coming to stab me in my stomach. So much pain and agony I felt then that I passed out. I passed out, but not before first looking at his eyes. At his purple beautiful eyes watching me from his height..

I try to tell myself that it was just a dream, but I can't stop this ugly feeling I feel right now. That he won't come back.. Something must be definitely wrong.

Have I done anything?

It didn't have to do anything with the whole Sasuke thing, right? It wasn't _that _big deal so that he didn't want me anymore.

Besides, he already had punished me, so that means he's good with it now. But if that's not it, what could it be?

There _does _exist the possibility that he had found another one for him and decided to dump me.

I felt my hands clench in fists painfully as I thought about it.

No! Most certainly not! He was everything, cruel, merciless, but yet tender and kind at some times, but he wasn't like that. He would not leave me like this, to die alone, even if he knew the fact that I left everything for him.

I let a distressed sigh to come out of my mouth. I am thinking too much about this.

Nothing, nothing will affect him if he decides to get rid of me.

Last night he washed me, he made me cum, he tucked me in bed and left. What was the purpose in all of that, I don't have any idea. Was he sorry for leaving me for four days chained to the wall naked?

Was the last night his redemption for leaving me like that? Was he actually _afraid _of me dying?

I don't know, but it sure wasn't his usual behaving.

Suddenly something came up in my mind.

He was not sorry! He never felt sorry in his life! Most importantly, he didn't feel!

Only reason why he must have done that was because he realized that I could have died and he would have lost his fuck toy!

I felt small tears build up in my green, tired eyes. It had to be that, because if it wasn't, he wouldn't have walked out on me. He wouldn't leave me tearing myself apart, he would have fucked me!

"Idiot!" I cursed myself badly, hoping that the pain in my heart would go away. I feel so much anger inside because of my stupidity! I hate him! He made me to fucking **feel **again, the last thing I ever wanted!

But-...

Why am I crying? I decided to go this way myself, he never tried to urge me into anything..

I raised myself from the bed shocked as some strange feeling flew across my body. This dreadful feeling..

It felt like …

..

..

_Love?!_

..

..

No! No! I don't love him, I'm just lusting, I'm just too used seeing him that I mistook my feelings. I don't love anyone!

I couldn't be in love?.. Or could I?

* * *

He sighed irritably as he watched his red haired comrade making a fool out of herself. After his little ' encounter' with Sakura, he was getting bored siting at his 'home', so he decided to join Sasuke's invitation to get out.

They were all there, Sasuke, Juugo, Karin and him. Couple of hours passed , two bottles of sake were empty, Juugo was telling jokes, Karin was ogling at Sasuke (as always), and Sasuke was... Well he was just being himself.

Sasuke invited everyone out so they could discus about their next mission, but time passed , he was getting drunk slowly, and nothing about mission was mentioned.

He didn't know why, but he wanted to return home badly so he could see her. Since last night she never left his mind. He refused to go to her room and spend the night with her for some reasons that, he himself didn't know how to explain, so he just left early in the morning, not even checking on her once.

She was fine, she didn't need him to check on her like she was five years old, besides the most important thing was that she was in her room and she was, that was enough for him to leave without any worry. She would never dare to leave out of her small chamber, as she never did. He knew her that much, that when he gives out an order she always tried to fulfilled it.

Now, when he was finally away from her, he couldn't even relax with a glass of sake in his hand in a quiet, dark corner of the club they were in. Karin kept questioning Sasuke since they came, and all about something damn unimportant. Juugo which sat next to him went silent, his eyes were lost somewhere far, so no one bothered to ask him anything, just to be safe.

Sasuke was quite silent himself, watching at his glass of strong liquid, trying to ignore Karin as much as he could.

"Sasuke kun, can we go alone on our next mission?" Karin didn't actually phase Sasuke's boring face and kept asking stupidity with her all so sweet voice. Of course, the voice she only used for her _Sasuke kun_. God, he was grateful that Sakura wasn't like that.

But for some reason this time Sasuke answered her.

"No. We operate as a team, there's no need for us to go separated anywhere." he was quick as always, with his boring voice and I-don't-care attitude.

Suigetsu snorted at his answer. They were together only on missions, they didn't live together as they used to, so why all the speech? If he wanted to refuse Karin's offer, he could just ignore her and she would stopped talking about it.

"But Sasuke, they won't mind, right? Suigetsu, Juugo?" she looked at both of them with her red eyes, anger evident in them. They could just read her look, _' Just say yes, I dare you!' _ .

Suigetsu merely rolled his eyes and turned at the other side, not wanting to look at her stupid face. He didn't had time for this, he needed badly to go back, or his nervousness will kill him.

Juugo decided to stay silent too, not even bothering to look at her once.

Sasuke clicked with his tongue playfully, amused by the situation at his surprise. His teammates weren't much for the usual fight and bickering as always. He noticed that Suigetsu was unusually quiet, almost angry about something, as for his other comrade, Juugo, he was just being his usual. Maybe his little friend had troubles in paradise.

"Suigetsu, how's Sakura?" His voice was low and indifferent, his gaze remained on his glass, but still it couldn't pass him the look his partner sent him as he turned around sharply towards him.

It was fulled of hatred and anger; He couldn't remember the last time Suigetsu looked someone like that.

Karin crossed her arms while huffing, she couldn't stand when _she _ was mentioned, especially when she was trying to get a move on Sasuke.

Narrowing his eyes, Suigetsu shifted in his seat before starting to speak.

"And why is that any of your concern?" He asked carefully, paying a special attention on what he would say. It would be unwise for Sasuke or any of them to know what was happening.

Suigetsu suddenly got stunned and blinked twice.

Wait, nothing happened, right? He kept reminding himself that there was nothing going on, that he was only tired and that he needed some sleep, because he didn't have any for 24 hours.

Sasuke chuckled when he heard Suigetsu's question.

"It's not. I just asked, let's say because of amusement? The place is rather quiet don't you agree?" Now, Sasuke decided to look at him, his Sharingan on, blazing at his partner, which didn't seem to notice it from his anger.

"Amusement? As I recall, you called us here to speak about mission, not for your amusement!" Scoffing off at Sasuke, he got up as he was about to leave.

"Where are you going, idiot? Sasuke kun is speaking to you!" Karin clenched her fist tightly, threating like she wanted to punch him in the face.

"Suigetsu, what's the problem?It's Sakura, right? I told you that she is annoying, but you wouldn't listen." Sasuke had to push him over the edge of sanity, because he went crazy in a second.

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know anything, so stop being an asshole and stay silent or I'm leaving!" He spat vigorously towards Sasuke, trying to collect himself, but failed while doing so. He was sick of everything, and he had to take it out on someone.

Sasuke just blinked once, astonished by the fact that he yelled at him. Suigetsu who never raised his voice, even when he cursed Karin.

Everything went silent. Juugo turned his head towards Suigetsu, his eyes questioning his purple ones what was happening.

"Your right, I don't know. But, going on the fact that you are acting strange ever since I told you that she was mine, and now your yelling, I couldn't pass the fact that somethings wrong." Sasuke's calm voice irritated him even more, but what had really pissed him off was that he actually had the guts to say **that **in front of him.

"Sakura was never yours, so cut the crap. You know very well why did you said all of that. It was to piss me off, to make me leave her. Correct?" Little smirk touched Sasuke's face as he continued watching him.

"Oh, are you sure? I wouldn't believe her if I were you." Suigetsu just returned his smirk with equal expression.

"I believe what I tried and tasted. You wouldn't believe me if I said how wrong you are. You must have had replaced Sakura with someone else."

Sasuke's gaze hardened as his eyes narrowed. He didn't like where this was going.

"Sakura is mine" his voice was barely above whisper, but it didn't go unregistered in Suigestu's ears.

Everyone looked over at Sasuke, hearing the same words he said. Wasn't Sasuke over her?

Suigetsu seriously looked at the Sharingan user while shaking his head.

"She was never yours. Since the time you had first left her, she stopped being your fan girl. And when I took her virginity few months after, she became **mine**, not even once regretting it. Deal with it." Grasping his glass hard, he sensed it break in his hands, small pieces of the glass were scratching at his skin painfully. Sasuke stood up and looked at his comrade with his blood red eyes as if he was trying to burn holes through his head. He definitely didn't like the fact that Sakura was not his belonging anymore.

"Your pushing your luck Suigetsu. Like you don't know that if I see Sakura again, she would fall right into my arms, and I won't even have to break a sweat." This time the purple eyed ninja broke the glass entirely, feeling the blood coming out of his wounded hand. He would be damned if he was to lose her after so much time. She was his! He took her first, he had brought her to his home, he took her in his bed. He would kill anyone who even tries to look at her strangely.

But one thing couldn't get out of his head for a while. His fear of her really leaving him and going back to Sasuke.

"Yeah, right. I told you Sasuke, she's not the same. Sakura would never leave me, not even if you promised to marry her, or to live happily ever after. You disgust her."

"Care to take a bet?" Suigetsu's eyes bulged out of their sockets at Sasuke's question. Was he serious? But most importantly, was he about to accept it?

One part of him wanted to, that way he could let Sasuke to see himself that she didn't care, but on the other side... The other side wanted to say 'no' and to beat the shit out of him for even proposing something like that.

Sasuke on the other side was pretty much happy while seeing him like this, confused and angry. That meant that he wasn't so sure about it after all.

"What is it, cat got your tongue? Or is it that your afraid of losing your precious possession?"

This time Juugo got up and decided to break these two apart, or they would kill themselves entirely.

"Sasuke sama, that's enough. You had said yourself that she is a slut and that you don't care about her, so drop it of. Besides, you can have whatever girl you like, so let them be." Putting a hand on his master's shoulder, he tried to reason him.

Sasuke looked at him angrily with his Sharingan, like saying him to back off. On the other hand, Suigetsu quickly composed himself, while taking a one last look at his comrades.

"Leave me out for the next mission. You can enjoy yourself, as I will enjoy in **my** possession." Starting to leave, he stopped one last time at the doorstep of the club when he heard his 'master' speak to him.

"Enjoy it while you can, Suigetsu" Waving with his hand off, he walked out of the club. Sunlight greeted him as he exited the dark club, warming him up on his way home.

The way it shone, it almost warmed his heart a bit.. It felt so familiar, it felt the same as the time he had first brought her to his home.

After their night of hot sex, he passed away in slumber, and when he woke some time after, he saw her above him, looking at his face, her eyes were full of lust and they saw nothing but him.

It was then. Then, he thought he sensed his heart tick a few beats faster and a shiver down his spine.

He would rather die then to let Sasuke have her.

She was the only one able to calm him down, to sate his hunger, his wish for blood, for murder. Was she even aware of that?

* * *

_Suigetsu's POV_

After an hour of walking, I have finally arrived home. As always, coldness and darkness waited for me, as an warm welcome. I checked for her chakra sign to make sure that she was inside of her room. That's something I got used to on doing every time when I came back from missions. She was there alright, sleeping, by judging from her chakra which was calm and in balance.

"One problem less" She is something last I want to see right now. That Sasuke got me more pissed off then I should be, and all because of her.

And it shouldn't be like that. I should be only fucking her, and not worrying about will she or will she not leave me. Ridiculous!

After everything, after all I've been through in my despicable life, and to be still able to feel. I scoffed of at the thought of me _feeling._ I never felt anything in my life, emotions were not even in my vocabulary. That damned women makes me question myself and I don't like it at all.

Opening my refrigerator in search for food, I spotted that there wasn't much food left. Due to my missions, I must have forgotten to replenish food.

I slammed the door of my refrigerator angrily, ignoring the cries of my hungry stomach. I really didn't need that too. I have to think, to decide what should I do with the pink kunoichi which lied in my bed now. To clear my head and rest.

Screw Hawk Team, I don't need them right now, they can survive some time without me. Besides, I barely had some _real _fights lately. Stupid Sasuke have to act like a hero on every fucking mission, leaving me and Juugo unsatisfied and Karin dazzled .

Damned woman and her _Sasuke kun _ obsession. I sometimes wonder did he even fucked her? He must have had, because seriously what woman would run and crawl for the man that didn't even screw her. Of course, besides Sakura...

What do they all see in him? He _might _me pretty, but the guy was just too damn quiet and prude.

Yes, surely all women fall for outside look, but some inner beauty is equally important. Does anyone want to fuck with fridge? I don't think so...

Well, Sakura was young when she liked him, but thanks heavens that she grew up that much to realize some things.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I let myself fall in small, tattered sofa which was located just across my room.

The room she was in.

I am letting myself to think about her again. And yet again, I am letting those silly emotions to come back inside, making me feel nervous, making my hands sweat, my heart to beat faster and probably from anticipation of what will happen when she wakes up, when I finally enter her room to confront her and this stupid heart of mine.

Was she aware of the things I started to feel when I was around her, the things I did for her?

I growled loudly as I started to nibble on my lip. Why the fuck does it matter anyway? She doesn't want my love, if I dare to call it like that. She didn't come here so I could cuddle with her, or to be romantic. She knew what I had to offer and she accepted it. She accepted me as I am, way before our affair had started. But why do I have this dreadful feeling that the things are not like they were before? She must have noticed my strange, over possessive behavior before I had. She's smarter then me, that's something I always liked about her. Sasuke was indeed a fool for letting her go, but he realized that fact far too late. I would rather die fighting him, then to let her leave.

But what is her point of view about it? Could she leave with Sasuke after everything?

I must find out!

The wish for her answer is burning my guts out, I have to know the truth.

But not only that, I have to know why is my heart clenching so painfully when I think about the whole thing about her.

I stood up abruptly letting my feet to drag me inside of my room. I find her sleeping, curled up in tiny sheets as I noticed her shiver slightly. She must have been freezing herself in here, because even I sensed coldness making my body start shaking.

"Damn it, I forgot about the heater!" I cursed myself loudly when I remembered that I had bought her a heater. Few weeks ago when I was in town, I spotted a cute little heater, PINK colored. I thought about her and suspected that she must have been cold without me doing her, so I decided to buy it.

Not only that, even I needed it, because naturally I am almost 99% made of water, I could freeze if the temperature wasn't at least five degrees above zero, and I speak literally.

She shifted a little in her sleep, the thin sheet moved a little, exposing her rear. I felt small smirk touch my face. She wore _that _dress, the white almost see through dress which I bought specially for her tight, curved body.

I looked at her softly, she looked like an angel. She made my life more interesting, more worth living for, and yet, she will never be aware of that fact. I will make sure she doesn't know what I feel for her, she'll always be my personal possession and nothing more then that.

She had said it herself.

" _I don't need love.. Just take me, use me and never ask why. I shall be grateful even if you kill me." _

And that's what I'll do.

Letting myself to sit near her, I moved the sheet away from her trembling body. I would make sure that in a few minutes she trembles in lust.

I'll take whatever I can and give nothing in return, I'll be the only one deciding what should and what shouldn't she do..

I will rule her world, just like she wanted me to, and most certainly not will I let these emotions to come back.

"Suigetsu?" I heard her weak voice calling me. Such a sweet voice made me look at her eyes, showing her what I wanted to do to her now.

She gulped, I could see her pupils dilate from lust as I stroked her wet pussy. She was already wet, without any foreplay whatsoever, my strokes became harder while hoping that she thought about me..

"Why are you so wet down here? Were you bad little tenshi?" I asked in my husky voice, knowing that it turned her on. She nibbled on her lower lip while letting out a low moan. My pants became tighter and tighter as my erection grew because of her.

"I've been like that whole day, waiting for you to come back and take me" I growled loudly; She must had been fantasizing about us, hot, naked and sweaty as I fucked her brains out.

Pushing her leg a little higher I finally got to see her wet pussy, dripping just for me. I circled slowly the little bundle of nerves with my finger which made her moan loudly, while trashing her head left and right. My lips became dry and I wanted to wet them with her cum. To eat that cute clit and to fuck her tight hole with my tongue.

I moved myself so that my head rested on the bed just across her pussy;I inhaled her sweet smell, loving the way she trembled in anticipation. I let my tongue give her nice, decent lick across her pussy. She arched her back as a strangled moan passed her lips, making my tongue to move on her clit, just so I could make her to moan louder.

I flicked it a couple of times, circled slowly, and then I decided to take it fully in my mouth to suck on it. Her hips bucked and tried desperately to follow my ruthless sucking tempo; She loved when I sucked her like this, she would surely cum in no time.

I inserted two of my longest fingers inside of her, hard and merciless.

"Oh, Suigetsu, like that..I'm so close" I smirked into her pussy, my tongue not even once leaving her clit, I just continued to flick it fast, wishing for her cum in my mouth more then anything.

As I gave her particular hard thrust, she screamed and came all over my face. I started drinking as much as I could from her little hole, not wanting for it to be wasted on the mattress bellow. Her fingers gripped tight onto my hair as she enjoyed her release, she must had been suffering from being wet all day without any sex or way to cum.

I moved to her lips and started kissing her roughly. Plunging mu tongue inside of her mouth without any permission, I played with her tongue, wanting for her to taste herself just like I had.

Taking out my engorged member form my pants, I entered her drenched passage hard, so hard that the bed hit the wall loudly.

She grabbed my back with all of her might, I felt her nails scratching it painfully as I thrusted into her harshly.

"Do you like it? Am I fucking you just the way you like?" I moaned the words into her ear, making her to moan too. I could feel her tight cunt pulsating around me as I went deeper and deeper inside, trying to reach her cervix wall. It felt so good, to be inside of her, to listen to her moans, to take her every shiver and memorize it..

Only her, no one else...

"Just you, Hime.. You are the only one" I whispered brokenly in her ear, not even aware of the words I said nor the consequences. I moved away from her neck just to look at her green eyes. They were wide open, her lips were red from my brutal kiss, she looked dazzling.

I latched one of her erected nipple in my mouth, trying desperately to nibble on it. She screamed my name loudly when I felt her finally cum again.

She came all over my member in a series of torturing spasms, her cunt wrapped itself around my dick as an fist, and I had no choice then to let myself cum too, to shoot my seed deep inside of her and to finally relax.

I rolled from her to the other side of the bed to let her catch her breath. I was still hard, but I ignored it for now. Rest is what I had on mind first.

"Where were you?" She asked me from her spot on the other side of the bed where I left her.

Why on earth did she asked me that question? And why wasn't she all over me like she used to after sex?

If the circumstances were different I would just scoff off and ignored the question, but now I really wished to know the answers on my previous wondering.

"I was with my team. Why do you wish to know?" she looked away from my scrutinizing gaze, while murmuring a soft "Hn".

The hell will I let her get away now.

I gripped her arm tightly, hearing her gasp in surprise. I moved so that I was hovering above her petite body and looked at her hard, yet so beautiful green eyes.

"Sakura.. I have a few questions for you, which I would like for you to answer, as truthfully as you can." She shivered because the dark intensity of my voice, but her eyes remained hard not even once leaving mine.

"What do you wish to now?" I could just hear the fear in her voice, as she was obviously afraid of what am I going to ask her. So there was something that she's hiding from me.

Cursing silently I regretted for being so fucking stupid, If I was informed earlier about her past, I wouldn't have to go through all of this.

Moving to her neck to lick it softly, I was satisfied to hear her moan softly.. Now is the perfect time to ask her about everything, but I'll have to formulate a perfect question, a question in which I will get all my answers.

Sighing in the column of her neck, I decided to start with her... This is a one and only way

to find out what will happen with us in the future. Will she, or will she not remain in my possession...

"Tell me Sakura, what would you do if I decided to leave you?"

…

…

…

And that's when I heard her stop breathing..

_**

* * *

**_

_**Of course TBC...**_

_**Tell me if you like it, or not.. Thanks.. :)**_ ..._**And sorry for my bad grammar :(**_


	4. Bargaining

The room was deadly silent as two figures lied entangled in sheets, looking blankly at each other. She was sure she stopped breathing when she heard him say the words she hoped she would never hear coming out of his beautiful lips.

How could he say that so cold , like it was something unimportant- like her answer didn't matter at all?

She tried to squirm herself out of his deadly grasp and gaze, but failed when he clenched his teeth angrily at her showing his anger and frustration. He didn't like her attempt of escaping from his question, he wanted the answer so badly to come out of those pink lips more then anything. If she was so fatigued upon answering him, it surely must mean that the answer wouldn't sound so good in his ears.

Her words will probably engrave themselves in his clenching heart like a curse, or maybe it was going to present a blessing.

It all depended on her answer, their entire future- _his_ future relied on the words she was about to utter.

"Sakura" His voice sounded so much different in her ears, she never heard him speak to her like that.

It sounded like a plead, but mostly like a threat hiding behind the lines.

She wanted oh so much to answer him, to tell him that she didn't want to leave his side, that she was happy with him and with all he had to offer even if it was so little. But the words didn't seem to come out of her mouth..

She was too scared, too frightened of his reaction, of what was he going to do or say when she tells him the truth. He surely didn't want her useless love and warm heart, he wanted something giving and responsive to use and have.

Looking at his unforgiving narrowed eyes she concluded that there was no point in telling him the truth; If he found already someone better then her and if he wanted to chase her away she would probably make a fool out of herself by saying 'I love you' in his face. No, she was not going to tell him that, she is never going to admit to him her real feelings, which would surely mean nothing.

He noticed by the changing look in her eyes that she was thinking of an suitable answer for him, and that he didn't like at all.

"Why would you ask me such thing?" He blinked in respond as he heard the small evidence of _hurt_ coming out of her voice. Was she faking it?

"Because I wish to know. Now tell me?" Letting his anger free, he didn't even pay attention on her emotions anymore; He only wanted her answer, or precisely- for her to say that she wouldn't go to Sasuke.

Narrowing her eyes at him she turned her head away from his piercing gaze and that visible fang just so she could think straight. It irritated her, the fact that he wanted to know this just now- just when he had her minutes ago, just when she thought he finally changed even a little bit..

If he thought that he could play with her feelings just like that, he was deadly wrong. She gave him everything, but her feelings she definitely won't because he surely didn't need them in his cold life.

"Where shall I go is none of your business" She spat in his face the words she barely managed to say. He was in complete shock by her answer, he definitely didn't expect that ; He just watched her with his wide purple eyes, not wanting to believe that his blossom could say something like that to him; This was not the girl who obeyed and served him, it was completely different person.

Fury replaced the love he felt towards the pink kunoichi as he slapped her as hard as he could. He didn't even phase the blood coming out of her mouth from his punch or even her hurt face, he just continued ruthlessly to empty his anger on her.

"Don't dare to speak that way before me! Answer my question! Would you go back to your _precious _village?" Stinging sensation she felt on her cheek couldn't even compare towards the pain she felt in her heart. It didn't matter to her, the fact that he raised his arm and slapped her, she dedicated herself to him- soul and body so he could practically do whatever he wished for. But she couldn't understand why was he so stubborn about her leaving?.. Why did he mention Konoha in such sarcastic manner? Sure, he hated it as well as she did, but there was no need in mentioning it when they both knew that she would never return to a village who didn't want her presence.

Only thing she could do when he decided to leave her is to kill herself, cause there's no life for her without him by her side.

She struggled from his painful grip as he took both of her arms and pinned them to the bed forcefully. Ignoring her attempt to leave, he just pushed her down more roughly into the mattress while looking at her with his cruel eyes.

"Why the silence? Am I speaking the truth? Huh?.." He continued on with his questions but got surprised when he sensed her go still suddenly. He supposed that finally she was getting tired on resisting him, but he was wrong when she abruptly pumped chakra in her deadly hands and punched him straight into the opposite wall. He didn't even have time to prepare himself for the punch it happened so abruptly. Since the day he first took her with him, she never used her chakra in any way, not to mention on _him_.

As he got in touch with the cold wall, he could swear he heard his spine crack from the force of her punch.

As he was sliding down the wall, he spat the blood which gathered in his mouth and looked at his pink kunoichi who was the cause for it. She was now standing besides the bed with his sheet wrapped around her slim body, watching him with tears in her eyes. As he looked at her, he felt the sudden urge to kill her on the spot, to strangle her, to cut her with his blade, anything just so that he could relieve himself from the anger he felt. In other way,secretly, he was thankful that his legs were almost paralyzed so he could not hurt her.

"Is this what you wanted?" Her vicious words burned every fiber of his being, he couldn't even think straight or manage to say anything, for he was mostly stunned by her mere punch. He saw the tears she held back starting to flow out of her beautiful green eyes, marring her pale cheeks and making her careless face twist from rage. He didn't want to hurt her, he didn't came for that, he just wanted to ask her a simple question but he was beating around the bush instead. Why couldn't he ask her about Sasuke? Was he that afraid of losing her presence? Clenching his jaw as hard as he could,h e got up from the cold floor and started walking away from her, he was far too upset for continuing the conversation with her. He was glad that he was made of water, other way he wouldn't be able to move until he got medic help.

If he continued with the discussion, he was sure that in the end they would kill each other and that would lead nowhere.

He gritted her a silent " Get dressed" and left the room.

She let out a frustrated sigh and punched the wall as hard as she could, drawing blood on her hand. She didn't understand the reason for him to attack her just like that and to leave immediately after, but what surprised her the most was that she actually succeeded to punch him.

It was like a strange feeling gathering inside of her, as she was boiling with rage and fury she must have broke from all the pressure and hit him on instinct. He deserved the punch, but why did she felt immensely sorry for hurting him? If he stayed a couple more seconds in the room, she would surely rush to his side and heal his wound immediately while apologizing.

But he already left furious and hurt leaving her once again alone.. It frightened her what could he be doing now, what his crazy mind was telling him to do just to relieve himself from the pressure..

How stupid of her to hit him like that, he was her whole meaning in life and she was just like that punching him into the wall while he was merely asking her questions?

She still couldn't understand what gotten into him to act in such way, he was never like that towards her. Sure, he had his moments when he was stressed out or angry because Sasuke irked him, but...

...

….'_SASUKE!_' …

...

Widening her eyes, she realized what must have happened. It had to be Sasuke's fault for Suigetsu's fury and sudden questions, there was no other answer. But what did he do or say to make him _this much _furious?

What surprised the pink haired kunoichi was that even if Uchiha had started the whole thing, why didn't he do anything earlier, but wait until now? He could easily tell her lover about everything she did in the past, all the humiliations she went through just for his _master_.. That could simply infuriate Suigetsu to the point where he would definitely kill her.

She looked at her clenched, bloody fist feeling the pain surging through her hand; She imagined that it was Uchiha's blood, that the pain she felt was in fact delightful feeling as she looked at his massacred body.. He was so lucky because he stayed alive, because his brother spared him and the enemies feared him.. If it wasn't for Suigetsu, he would probably be dead by now, by her hands only.. The bastard didn't deserve to live and if by any chances her love left her side, she would surely take Uchiha with her into painful death.

How dared he to interrupt into her life like that, to turn only thing she cared about against her in such shameless way!

Suigestu must think now that she got tired of him, maybe that's why he asked her about Konoha.. His head is probably filled with some nonsense about her and since she _kindly_ refused to give him answers and punched him into the wall, he must think now that he was right.

God, how foolish she was! It was not his fault, he is just confused.. ' _and I punched him back even though I don't mind him punching me _' ..

How could she blame him, it was all anger coming out of him, he never raised his hand on her, if they put aside the times they were having sex.

It was sometimes so brutal that she passed out most of the times, just to wake up bruised and sore. Still, she asked for it herself numerous times , and him being so good gave it to her as hard as she requested.

Though it was little too late for regrets now, only thing she could do is to dress up like he said and to wait him to come back, no matter for how long. She will wait as long as it takes for him, and when he comes back she will show him what he really means to her.

But did she really mean that much for him to cause such a ruckus? Surely if he didn't care he wouldn't act like he did.. Thousand butterflies filled her empty stomach as she imagined the fact that he really **cared. **

The hell with pain, screw the consequences of her tortures – he actually wanted her by his side, **needed** her even if it was for short notice. If that was true, then there was no reason to worry about anymore.

Being himself, he would never admit that to her for sure, but that wasn't necessary for her to notice his needs. She would be always there for him, even if she was used she didn't care- this much was enough for her.

Now, if she guessed right and Sasuke really was the one starting everything, he would surely regret his actions, but nevertheless she needed to be sure, so the smartest thing was to wait for her purple eyed shinobie to come back and undo her suspicions.

But how to make herself to forget about everything while waiting for his return...

She just couldn't make herself to dress up after all, the pain was too much. She knelt in front of the bed and started crying her eyes out, feeling all the frustration and agony leaving her slowly..It was the best way to get rid of the pent up worries and to think straight. Hot tears rolled one after another across her cheeks, as she remembered the time she swore she wouldn't cry again..

After so much time passed without any tear spilled -..

...- It felt so good...

* * *

Tree branches went out of his sight one after other as he jumped them as fast as he could just to get away from the cause of his misery. The most sacred thing for him, the reason of his existence actually dared to punch him back. He was beyond rage when the cold wall got in contact with his back, which were now pulsating from pain. It took all of his will power to restrain himself not to kill her then and there, and just to leave.

Why did she got that angry when he asked her questions about her leaving? She was definitely hiding something from him, only that could be the reason for her sudden reaction. Or could it be that she was in fact insulted by his words..

It could all end briefly..

He would ask- she would answer, he would settle his anger down- she would obey like always; But now was so much different. Not only did she refused to provide him his answers, she decided to punch him as well and as hard as she could. Luckily he was made out of water, so the damage wasn't too big, but that doesn't change anything.

Staying anymore with her would be a waste of time and he really needed some fresh air, so he decided to join his team on a mission. Yes, he would see _Sasuke kun _ and he will probably irritate him again, but it was better then having to look at her rejecting him.

Her green, beautiful eyes held so much rejection and pain in them that he couldn't bare himself to look at her anymore. He even slapped her pretty face on impulse, but he could barely ignore his clenching heart as he did it.. It hurt him to see her like that, and knowing that he did it to her only made the things worse.

How an angel like her managed to suffer and tolerate demon like he was? The years spent with her flew away like seconds, a thing called routine never existed with them it was always so spontaneous, harsh, _lustful... _They were passionate lovers, sometimes just like beauty and the beast. As he corrupted her, everything went so smoothly; The sex was raw, hard, almost brutal, the feelings became more intense in time as they learned so much from one another. From two different worlds they melted into one, and all for this to happen..

How mistaken was he when he thought that they could ever be together, how wrong was he when he decided to take her with him and make her his.. If he was smarter then he wouldn't have to suffer now or to feel what was frightening him.. He could be free..

If he could just turn back the time..

…_' I would be smarter then to take her there on that massage table, I would probably fuck her and leave her unconscious on the floor while leaving on my own merry way, I would enjoy the life I have restlessly and bound to no women ever...' _

He made a harsh turn to the left as he sensed the all too familiar Uchiha's chakra. It reminded him again that **he **was the one responsible for his pain, if it wasn't for his meddling him and Sakura would surely be as they used to.

Although he couldn't just blame Sasuke for everything. He too was guilty for the current situation, for he was avoiding cherry blossoms because of his emotions of which he was afraid.

He started to indeed feel, something he wasn't used to, _she_ made him feel with her sad, pouting face when he was leaving on missions. Or maybe when she screamed in half pain half pleasure while he took her real hard, even when she made that cute face while she was asleep on his shoulder.. maybe then he started to feel something..

Shaking with his head sharply he wanted to chase away all of his memories of her, to forget about everything and move on nicely. But only if he could..

His back still hurt like a bitch reminding him of the cause for it, his mind constantly flashed the pictures of her beautiful face bringing back all his emotions he tried to suppress.

He really needed some time away from her, so deciding to accept Sasuke's invitation for a mission was surely correct decision. He will fight who ever crossed his path, he will tease Karin, even compete with the all mighty Uchiha while on mission just to get his mind off of her.

Stopping abruptly, he started getting confused cause he suddenly lost all signs of his teammates chakra, which was impossible. They were supposed to be somewhere in front of him now, but they were nowhere to be found. He scratched the back of his neck dumbly as he turned around looking surprised about their location. Right, left, above and beneath everything was like dead end, it was impossible how he managed to lose them so quickly.

'_ damn women! Now what? _' he screamed in his head, suddenly mad at himself mostly for making idiot out of himself. He could just ..-

He stopped in his tracks as he heard loud laughter coming somewhere above him. He quickly looked at the side from where the laugh was coming, but got surprised when he didn't see anyone. Just.. trees, lot's of trees and sky..

Laughter became more intense but ceased after a minute, making him little worried.

"Had enough teasing, trash?" As he heard the woman's voice speaking to him, he instantly felt his rage coming back, but now twice as hard as he recognized to whom the voice belonged.

"KARIN!" He roared at the trees wanting nothing more then to strangle her with his hands. The three figures suddenly leaped in front of him revealing themselves. He abruptly made a fist and lunged at the still chuckling kunoichi to kill her. She just got into defense position to protect herself when a hand stopped Suigetsu from hurting the said girl.

"That's not really nice, Suigetsu." Cold Uchiha's face and his grip on his hand made him all the more pissed off, but all he could do is to watch his aloof face and to narrow his eyes to mere slits.

"And playing around with me is?" he spat the words into his cold face while lowering his hand. If he just wasn't that strong ..

Karin flushed crimson when she saw her Sasuke kun defending her from the bastard, oh how she wished they were alone now.. '_My Sasuke kun.. No wonder I love you so much.. _'.

"It was just a little Genjustu, hope you don't mind. After all we didn't know you were coming" Yuugo smiled childishly at Suigetsu's face twisted with anger.

"Che"

"So you finally decided to join us, Suigetsu?" Uchiha sent him a cold glare as he turned around rudely, starting to walk away slowly. He wasn't particularly interested in his answer anyway, merely his anger appeased him little. Karin and Juugo followed behind him, leaving mist nin far behind following them grudgingly.

"Where are we going?" .. Silence was his only answer as his irritation grew more. Seriously, who the fuck did he think he is, the almighty Uchiha?

Deciding that it would be probably for the best, he kept quiet and followed sternly behind his teammates, wanting desperately to get into some action.

* * *

He couldn't really decipher for how long they were walking in annoying silence, but he could swear that it passed a couple of hours. They were just walking casually, with no tempo and what Suigetsu thought – no goal at all. Karin and Juugo didn't seem to mind the non stop walking, but he was sure tired of it.

"I am taking a break." He practically gritted the words out, but no one seemed to care. Hell, not one of them _turned_ fucking around to tell him they heard what he was saying. No, the bunch just continued walking. '_and what fucking teammates I have... Just splendid'_ he thought almost wrylyas all hopes for some action went down.

Until...

Uchiha suddenly stilled, making Karin to almost bump on him in surprise. Suigetsu's eyes widened just slightly. Was he really going to stop to appease him? Impossible..

"Why did we stop, Sasuke kun?" Karin was surprised by his sudden halt but soon realized why as he showed them with a flick of his wrist what made him stop.

Just a few meters in front of them, was infamous missing nin, Akatsuki member Hoshigaki Kisame.. Alone..

Suigetsu practically jumped from his spot on the ground as he saw him, feeling sudden anger consume him. It's been years since he tried to get back his Samehada blade, but failed to do so because of the much powerful opponent which was Kisame.

After all those years he finally had other chance to fight him, and there he was merely couple of trees and bushes away, begging for an attack.

This could be his chance.

Sasuke fully ignored the Akatsuki, as he became more interested in his comrades reaction. This was just a pure luck to stumble upon him, really. Just to think about it, he spent so much time thinking about how could he approach Sakura and delete Suigetsu out of their lives forever, and he decided on a hunch to take this mission, this all made him to actually smile. Now only if Suigetsu was stupid enough to take the bait...

"I am going"

…

"What?"

Suigetsu's grin intensified further as his teammates yelled out in shock at him, besides Sasuke of course. His look got serious as he nodded quickly at him, accepting his decision fully. On the other side, Karin was far then surprised. Juugo too got silent; He couldn't understand neither Suigetsu's sudden choice, nor Sasuke's behavior.. If he really attacks the Akatsuki member now he could die in minute.

"Don't tell me you are going to fight him alone? I mean you are strong but this is just too much." Karin blushed slightly when she realized that she had just complimented the fool. What she couldn't comprehend was the silence of her other teammates, which should have reacted when he decided on such foolish move. Sasuke merely continued looking at the Mist Akatsuki, as Juugo ignored the whole situation. She expected at least from Sasuke to deny his stupid idea, or maybe Juugo to reproach him, but instead it was her- the person who hated the Houzuki nin the most - she was in the end trying to make him reconsider his decision.

Suigestu clicked his tongue playfully at her, sending her a little smirk.

"Karin.. Are you worried about me? Eh?" She shivered in disgust rudely from his words and turned around from his smug face.

"Yeah right, bastard! I just don't want you to make a fool out of Sasuke kun when you lose from Akatsuki!" He was on some point amused by her words, never did she question any of his acts- saying this she proved him that he wasn't that insignificant in her eyes.

Suigetsu snorted when he realized that she was getting soft on him, he just hated when people change their feelings.

Sasuke still remained silent, but inside he was pretty much on fire. This was just to fucking easy. He wanted, no scratch that, he **needed** to see his mist comrade hurt badly, just so he could make a move on Sakura and prove him that she was still his possession.

He _could _try to search for Sakura anytime, but he would be grateful if somehow Suigestu wasn't around. Uchiha's always played on safe, he learned that from his brother and sensei, so he was going to play like that exactly. Crossing paths with his late brothers partner in crime was an pure luck. He knew perfectly well the conflicts between the two mist nins and now, he had an excellent opportunity to get rid of him for good.

Sending the purple eyed shinobie a small smirk, he saw the determination to destroy Hoshigaki Kisame completely in his eyes. Yet, he could sense that he was still hesitating a bit, so he decided to gently 'push' him further into deaths hands;And how he could do that without his practiced skillfulness?..

"Aren't you gonna get Samehada finally, when it's just a few meters out of your grasp?" Juugo was actually the first to harshly turn his head and stare at him wide eyed. Sasuke was surprised though; He could bet that his remark would push Suigetsu over the edge and make him at least to scoff him off.

No, instead he remained silent and looked like deep in thought.

Of course! How could it slip Sasuke's brilliant mind?

He was thinking about Sakura...

This thought angered him to no end, just a mere picture of him and Sakura lying in the bed, doing something she should had done with him first... it made him furious..

Nevertheless if the fool decided to start the fight with Kisame he could easily make his move on blossom, just a little bit more was needed from Suigetsu, a couple more steps to his death and Sakura would be all his.

'_ Go on, make the move Suigestu , I know you want to _' Uchiha waited almost with impatience for his teammate to go and die like a dog he was, but that moment never seemed to come.

He just stared dumbly at the sky as he was savoring every second of the moment, enjoying anything what surrounded him. That really pissed Sasuke off making him break from the pressure he felt. He looked over at the Akastuki making sure that he was still there; He was satisfied to find him still there and with no intentions to leave anytime soon. That meant that he still had time.

He adverted his gaze from Akatsuki nin to his female teammate to find her staring at Suigestu with sad expression on her face. It infuriated Sasuke that she suddenly felt _sorry _for the fool while still hating his guts. Wouldn't it be good for her if he died? One worry less for her and the others, also it meant that they had one member out, so it could present more easier way for her to get into his pants.

' _Wait, that's it! Karin would do anything just to have me.. So why not making her push him into oblivious for good?_' Sasuke smirked faintly as he motioned with his hand for Karin to look at him. She quickly sobered up and flushed as she locked her eyes with Sasuke's red ones. Immediately she felt herself being pulled into another world by Sharingan. All went red suddenly, but she recovered quickly only to discover that she was still standing on the same place and everyone was on the same position except for two things. Everything was red and Sasuke was standing right in front of her smirking widely.

"Karin, don't be afraid, you are in my Genjustsu but I won't hurt you." She smiled, but still was very confused about why did he do that. It seemed that their other two teammates couldn't see them or hear. What was going on?

"Sasuke kun, why-" Lone hand stretched itself to caress lightly her flushed face, making her forget what she wanted to say or ask.

"Karin, you love me, don't you?"

Her blush intensified a few shades higher as she nodded innocently at him, while adverting her gaze away from him.

"You would do anything for me, ne?" He traced her jaw with his index finger as the girl gasped silently from his touch. She was no fun at all if she is to moan at his slightest touch. His finger traveled from her jaw across her neck to her revealed cleavage just to stop above the curve of her breast, teasing her.

"Anything, Sasuke kun. Just say." He grinned at her, loving the way he could make her eat out of his palm so easily.

"Tell Suigetsu to fight Kisame." It took the whole minute for her to get out of her daze and

to understand what he was asking for her to do. He was practically telling her to push him into death! Just what was he thinking about, weren't they all a team? Something is definitely wrong cause this was _not_ Sasuke's usual behavior.

"But, Sasuke kun, if I do that he will surely lose and die. Why should I tell him to go?" He dropped his hand and stopped smirking as he got angry at her words.

'_damn bitch! Just the right time you decided to defend him!_' She pouted at him, not realizing why he was getting angry about. Sure she hated Suigetsu's guts, but she didn't actually wanted him

dead.

"Just do as I said!" He grunted the words out, while suddenly wanting to choke the life out of the girl. Wasn't she supposed to hate him? Or is it that suddenly the mist nin became the main attraction?

Karin turned once again to look at her teammate, feeling sorrow and hurt for having to accomplice his death. It was obvious.. Sasuke wanted him dead so he could have clear passage to the pink haired bitch, even Juugo noticed it. It seemed that only Suigetsu wasn't aware of that fact, that's what was really painful.

It wasn't his fault that Sasuke wanted the girl so much, in fact he was the one who wished Suigetsu all the luck in the world with her, so why now reacting like this?

No, she couldn't do that, she could not allow herself to stoop so low.

Sasuke can do whatever he liked, but she can't, she could not watch her teammate kill himself while she would just stand and do nothing. The guilt would eat her alive as well as her conscious too. She did a terrible things when Orochimaru was alive. Torturing, beating, killing, and there was no guilt, but now was different. The years of doing the same caught her up, as she found herself more and more unable to react like she did before. Especially when it came for her teammates. They were inseparable for most of the times, they knew every single thing about each other. How could she now destroy that when the person she was looking at was actually one of the people she wanted by her side besides Sasuke kun?

"But, but Sasuke-"

"No but! Do as I said, and I'll fuck you so hard that you'll scream for me to stop." Shuddering visibly from his words, she instantly formed a picture in her head of her and him, lying on bed- making love for hours.. He _did_ say that it would be hard and it would not be actually out of some _love_ but that was completely fine by her.

Her gaze harden up a bit while looking at her comrade who will probably die in about an hour if she decided to listen to Sasuke.

Mostly, she hated to be such obedient girl, but it was her sex life whose in stake, _and_ it was Uchiha the one who should be fucking her, she'll be damned to lose that (probably) one time offer..

She made her choice.

"I shall do it."

He flashed her a smirk as he dropped the genjutsu and she found everything once again at it's place. Juugo was about to make his move to stop his comrade, until she moved faster and beat him up.

She tried to make her voice as calm as she could, so he would not be suspicious.

"As I think about it better, you should attack him. He is strong no doubt, but are you going to hide behind your _girlfriends _skirt again? Are you going to be such a low life forever? "

That did it!

He narrowed his eyes dangerously at his teammate, feeling sudden rage consume his body. She was right, he did hide mostly in the past few months but all due to he one reason- Sakura. He _loved_ her, how could he risk to lose his life when he knew that he could lose someone like her too?

Now.. now was different..

He was absolutely **sure** that she didn't feel anything towards him, at least not what he did.

Sasuke will surely win over him, he always did there was nothing more to it. Only thing he could do is to stand by and watch as he took his precious thing away forever.

As if that was going to happen.

Clenching his fists hard, he roared as loud as he could as he jumped from his spot and pushed himself towards his ex comrade in battle, Akatsuki nin. Like hell he would stand back and watch anymore. No, from today and on he will not run from anything or anyone. He will protect what belonged to him, starting with Samehada which was currently in Kisame's possession. Samehada will be his, or he will die trying to take it.

" Watch and learn! " Sasuke merely smirked at his direction happy with Suigetsu's decision. Making Karin to annoy Suigetsu was truly great choice, it couldn't be better. Karin's eyes saddened once again as she felt guilt consuming her body slowly. It was too late to get back now, he was just above the Akatsuki and only a few seconds were left until he came into fight.

Juugo was about to jump to help him as Sasuke stepped in front of him and shook with his head.

"Sasuke.. he will-" Feeling unable to finish his sentence he stopped himself and got lost in his masters Sharingan slowly. He dropped is head in defeat, while Sasuke turned around to look at the fight, hoping for the kill.

"Don't interfere Juugo. He will get what he deserved."

Both of his teammates sighed heavily, angry at themselves for letting Uchiha have his way.

Heavy raindrops started falling across the field making Akatsuki nin to look above in wonder. He jumped back few steps as his former comrade attacked him all of the sudden.

He was aware of his presence as well as his other teammates but he ignored them fully because clearly they were weak. Uchiha could be a problem, but he had no reason to fight him when his brother was long killed. On the other side his mist comrade had good enough

reason to attack him. For years he tried to get hold of Samehada but he will have to kill him in order to get to it.

Anyways, they were standing there near him just looking, he was visibly surprised of kid's decision to finally confront him.

"It's been a long time, Hoshigaki Kisame." Suigetsu grunted the words out to the Akatsuki in front, feeling little shiver run down his spine. An urge to kill was filling his senses as he slowly became blind with anticipation to once again hold precious Samehada. Kisame laughed fully at him while pointing the tip of his sword at his direction.

"So, do you feel your finally up to it, kid?" Suigetsu nipped at his lower lip in rage of his words, feeling blood oozing out of his wound.

No, he wasn't ready. He never felt worst in his entire life.

But that meant nothing to him in order to get his sword. Taking his Kubikiri houcho he got prepared for fight just like his rival did.

By the look Kisame was giving him, he knew very well. He will lose and die in most terrible way if he just drops his guard in second.

It doesn't matter anymore, life was good, fights were exciting, _Sakura _was everything else;Love, hate, rage, passion, lust, worry.. his whole world. If he was going to die now, at least he had some memories of her with him filing his lonesome past.

The shark nin grinned maniacally at his opponent, wanting nothing more then to shred him to pieces. Although it was kinda fun having the kid around amusing him, he became quite annoying lately especially in the last couple of months when Kisame couldn't afford to fool around with him. Sadly for the young man in front of him, he will die today and finish his sufferings forever.

Suigetsu took a deep breath in and waited for his opponent to come first at him. It was cowardly move but he couldn't care less now.

…

Akatsuki moved with such speed that he couldn't detect not even one of his attacks; He could just feel his brutal punches on his skin, the ripping of his flesh under the merciless Samehada blade as his ex comrade chuckled under his breath. The last thing he saw was Sakura's beautiful face as she smiled at him innocently, looking at him with her warm, green eyes.

He smiled, savoring the numbing pain he felt all over his body..

It looked like he is after all going to die here, alone in hands of his worst enemy while his comrades merely watched him being the worlds greatest looser.

Never mind, at least she wasn't here to watch him embarrass himself.

Death... So painful, yet too soothing not to let go...

* * *

"Suigestu what have you done?" she hastily ran towards his bleeding body, wanting desperately to stop his pain and heal his wounded form. He didn't say a word, he just looked at her with hurt expression, his eyes were half lidded and she could easily say that he was in pain pretty badly. She quickly scooted his suddenly fragile body and walked towards the bed, leaving him to lye on the soft mattress where she could calmly heal his wounds. He was shaking; She could easily tell that he definitely has major internal bleeding, for he was loosing blood immensely. Pushing chakra in her hands, she started healing his stomach first, mostly she was worried about the huge gash on his belly, created probably by an huge sword. Who was he fighting with?

That stupid team of his.. She was so pissed of when that bitch came moments ago and just _dropped _his bleeding and deformed bodyon their doorstep without a word said. She was sure going to have a word or two with Sasuke about this, cause he crossed the line of her patience. They all actually let him, and **watched **him get killed without any help. What kind of team they were? What happened to him?

Sure, she knew that he was not _that _strong to defeat every single shinobie which crossed his path, but it was never like this. He was never hurt to the point where he was practically on the verge of death. Muscles on his stomach clenched from the pressure her warm chakra made on his cold body. To him the sensation of receiving her life energy felt oddly soothing. This was the first time he ever felt someone heal him. Usually he would lay low until he healed naturally or he wouldn't even got himself hurt so badly.

He wasn't quite patient man; His patience level was extremely low and from a mere strange look he could go wild, but all that changed..

It changed since she arrived..

It was like a new beginning for him, like life gave him a second chance.

He couldn't imagine where could he be if it wasn't for her to amuse his lonesome life...

Her presence always made his demons to banish from his mind, like she tamed him with her jade eyes and soft smile. He used to think that _he _was the one who was in charge, that he held her soul and body on the palm of his hand.. but was he wrong? She changed him so fast, too fast for him to realize it.

Smiling sadly he let small smile to grace his face as he started feeling better. He wasn't too sure if it was because of her presence or her chakra filling every pore of his body but he couldn't care less. He was in love, madly, deeply in love with his cherry blossom and he was sure she felt even partially the same about him too.

She was his, just his to touch, to have and she will stay like that forever.

If he could just turn back the time.. … He would do again the same...

* * *

_**OK people, this chapter is done! As you can see, no lemon in this one, but the next chapter will be full of it. Sooo, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, who read the story and marked it as favorite. Uhm, I shall try to update faster, though it really doesn't depend on me. Sorry for my grammar, and thanks one again. Hugs for all...**_


	5. Despair

...He felt it all..

..or at least he thought that he did. Though, the moment was so real, it didn't feel like he was dreaming, actually, he didn't want it to be a dream. However due to his state it could be probable that he was hallucinating and that the things he felt were not real.

Such a divine experience he had...

Two gentle hands taking off his torn clothes from his deformed body as slowly as possible, as if trying not to deteriorate it even more than it already was. Warm water, as it engulfed his body, embracing him fully to the point where he felt he was going to die from the comfort and pleasure it was providing to his hurt frame. Soft sponge, massaging, cleaning his wounds, injuries caused by Akatsuki he was fighting seemed long ago... As the sponge worked its way up and down, soothingly, he tried to remember what he was fighting for, but failed to recall.

It was probably nothing important, because if it was, he surely would have remembered.

No, it didn't matter; the only thing that mattered now was the blissful feeling of warm water and her caring hands on his skin... Was it Sakura? He tried to recall the identity of the person who tended him, but yet again failed, it would seem that due to his deteriorating state his eyes refused to open, and even if he tried to open them it would been useless. Nevertheless he was sure that it was her. Who else would be so kind and gentle to do such thing for him, no one, not even his teammates cared so much.

Maybe, just maybe it was Karin, but it would be ridiculous for her to do it. He would admit he was surprised the day before his fight with Kisame that she told him she cared for him, even if it was only a little bit, she did care.

She was hid her feelings well, as she was always rude to him. He could have sworn on his life that the girl cared for no one except that Uchiha, but he had been proven wrong.

All the same it warmed his heart; maybe he wasn't that bad after all.

Even with her feelings for him she didn't have to do anything, but she still took his body from the place where Akatsuki left him to die, and carried him to his hideout... to Sakura...

He will never forget her noble act, and he will return the favor one way or another.

As for Sasuke and Yuugo... That's a whole different story.

Of course, The Uchiha was the one to leave him rotting in that forest and left, he didn't expect him to do anything else, but why did Yuugo leave, that was something which left him puzzled.

Yuugo was the person he thought that was going to carry him back home, not Karin... It would seem that he was terribly mistaken. And the other man was actually more on Sasuke's side than Karin was. Disappointment engulfed him. The team mate he respected the most had turned his back on him, because he was never his friend, just someone he was with because Sasuke ordered it.

After all it didn't matter team Hebi was at its end, and even if it wasn't he didn't want to spend any more time with those so called friends. If he was really honest, there was never a real team Hebi, it didn't exist, there was only Sasuke. Only he mattered, the rest were merely a group of people chosen to fulfill his need.

The more he thought about it, he was actually pathetic, stupid and weak for accepting Sasuke's offer in first place. He was ashamed for being a part of that team... But now after everything, he was finally free of that slavery, to spend time with his blossom, to live a life he wanted for so long, without anyone interfering in it..

Smiling to himself, he thought of how things now where not that bad, well if he ignores his current state that is. He was happy in arms of the girl he cared for, and who cared back… It was all falling in to place and for once it was the right place for him …

* * *

...life just couldn't be anymore better then it was recently for Uchiha Sasuke.

How can he object anyway? It was about time he got a little bit lucky. Right now he had everything he wanted; Servants, money, an entire nation to rule over, power, strength, but most importantly – soon he was going to have a woman of his dreams with whom he could finally complete his goal and revive his clan.

Things were fucking great.

He disposed himself of garbage; Suigetsu taken care of- by no other then their enemy Hoshigaki Kisame, Yuugo just did what he was ordered to do, and that annoying slut stayed behind with Suigetsu, probably still hoping that he will fulfill his promise to her … He refused the urge to roll his eyes when he thought of that obnoxious girl, who had nothing in mind except becoming Uchiha Sasuke's wife.

That girl should have known with as she was, would never be a decent Uchiha wife, she could never raise his heirs, let alone provide him with strong ones. It was a good thing that he got rid of her, leaving the path to him open wide, now he only needed to wait.. his reward will be immense. Patience was something that was a virtue in his family, so he had nothing to worry about.

But nevertheless, something seemed to be a little off to him. As he walked through the forest he couldn't help but snort at the sudden annoyance he felt.

Everything seemed to tick him off; Birds were singing too loud, trees were just too green and perfect, the path on which he was walking seemed to be too rock-less and too fucking straight.. He knew this feeling very well, soon he will be pissed off, big time!

In all this perfection he still found that small insignificant part that seemed to annoy him more than it should.

Although, he couldn't just brush away the excitement he felt and rush of adrenaline that coursed through his body at the thought of Sakura. Soon, Sakura will once again be his, to touch, to possess; she was the last thing he needed to complete his goal.

Love? He was sure he didn't feel any towards her, but it wasn't necessary for him to love her so he could obtain his goal, feelings were foolish, he learned that the hard way.

She had every thing he needed to become his tool in providing him the heir he so much wanted. Now that Suigetsu was taken care of, even if he was only bed bound,Sasuke was sure going to get his cherry blossom back. Sakura would be with him, he had no doubts, he just had to remind her of the feelings she once had towards him and everything will be fine.

He will take her every day for the rest of his life….

She will beg for more, scream his name, claw at his back, bruising the skin, and she will ask for more.. He will make sure of that.

…. thud, thud, thud, thud... Frowning a bit he huffed as even his own footsteps irritated him..

Uchiha Sakura...

As he stopped abruptly, he looked up at the sky, Sharingan blazing as he gazed at the clouds...

It sounded good, the more he thought about it, it suited her perfectly.

Closing his eyes, he pictured her face as lively as he could.

….

Thud

…

Thud

…

Thud...

...Yeah, everything will be alright...

* * *

It took him two days to recover, if only slightly, but nevertheless he was happy to be even alive after that fight. He was right, as he guessed, Sakura was the one who healed him and nursed back into, more or less a normal state. She was healing him non stop since Karin brought him back, fed him, washed him, she was practically doing everything for him, just so he could get better.

So now, when he finally was, he was going to return the favour.

He will be honest, he never actually had to return any favors in his life, because no one did him any, so he was really clueless what should one do, to return something like favor back. When it came to Suigetsu, he was a quite simple creature, he didn't know much, only the things necessary to survive. That's why, at first, he was having a problem deciding how to repay her back, but in the end, he just went with the only thing he knew pretty well.

The thing she actually craved for and had herself asked for it, the easiest thing a women possibly could ask for….

Sex…

He was longing for her; a day without her by his side seemed to pass like a week, it tortured him immensely ever since he left her and took off with team Hebi.

Sakura was always there in his mind, though would never admit it out loud, he knew that it was the truth. It looked like she felt the same as him, he could just see her eyes as she looked at him, feel it in her hands as they 'healed' him, moving all over his chest, taking more time than she needed to heal him.

Since the day he was brought back he could see it in her eyes feel it in her hands she was starting to get hungry for him, for his body for what he could give her.

She tried to avoid succumbing to her wish, her need, it was actually very funny to watch her struggle with her urge, while having to take care of his wounds, he was fairly amused..

But that was double-edged sword, for every time he saw her in that state, he would go crazy himself..

Eyes half lidded, hazy, her breath coming out in soft pants, hands cheeky and needy just as they were the first time he took her, arousal was so evident that even a fool could notice her clench her legs now and then, she was just beautiful…

Now, after two days when he was feeling much better, he was going to give her what she craved for, he was willing to swallow his pride and to give her anything she wanted.

Afterwards, the conversation was inevitable. They had to decide what to do from this point on, no turning back. They needed to sort things out, as what is important to them and what not, is there any point into moving on at all..

He was the one who was happy just the way everything was, he could proceed without further discussion, but the whole speech was essential for her, it was required in order to give her peace, so she could finally be happy.

So they silently agreed that relief was something with top priority, mutual release will bring them slight serenity, and was much necessary.

Fifteen minutes passed since she left him alone in their chamber, he was sitting on the bed, waiting.. The sharp echo of her high heels pierced his ears, her perfume lingered in the air, it chocked him in good way, making him impossibly harder then he was..

Her hand was at the doorknob, opening it slowly, tantalizingly…

He watched her carefully as she entered their dark, private chambers from where he sat on the bed. He could see her walking gracefully towards him, her look- full of lust told him how much she wanted him, needed him to take her again.

In couple of moments he will.. a long time had passed, too long without any sexual touch on his body, he will have her young, beautiful, tight body in his bed, writhing, twisting, shivering and begging him for release. Gulping slowly he tore his eyes away from hers just to admire her body. She was dressed exquisitely erotic tonight, with short black dress and her high heeled boots, she was just breathtaking, it made him chew his lower lip with anticipation.

The dress was simple, it had a modest cleavage and it ended somewhere above her knees, a little bit too closed for his taste, but rather erotic was the fact that it managed to brace very little curve on her body, he could actually see her nipples poking through the dress, and her legs shivering, waiting for his touch.

"Come" his rasped command made her move instantly towards the bed. He couldn't wait any longer, he barely went through just a few days without having her and now that he has that opportunity, he will embrace it fully.

She still had her same habit when she was hot. She rubbed her thighs so hard together that it always resulted with a dark bruises.

When she was now in front of him, he slowly wrapped his arms around her already quivering body and brought her to sit in his lap, turned fully towards him.

She gasped as soon as his erection hit her wet folds, wanting so badly to take it and just push it deep into her. But knowing Suigetsu, she will have to wait until he has his fun.

Immediately putting his arms in her hair, he started kissing her passionately.

His tongue entered her mouth without any permission and started massaging her own. Hearing her gasp and moan in his mouth made him smirk, he couldn't help not to wonder will she scream if he started chewing on her lip with his canine teeth. She started rubbing herself against his erection, feeling his hardness, he just knew what she wanted.

To be the dominant one tonight. But he will not let her as he never did, ever since their silly affair begun. He was the one in charged, only him. In the end he was sure that she loved his dominance, it turned her on more then anything else, even if she felt disappointed because she didn't have her way.

Opening her little pink mouth wider, she engulfed his tongue completely with her own and started sucking on it gently, shyly.

Groaning he tugged her hair slightly while grasping her cheeky hips tight with his other hand, she wanted so badly to come that she couldn't stop rolling her hips against his own..

Opening his eyes slightly, he saw her kissing him, her eyes shut, her cheeks had a cute shade of pink coloring them, making her all the more pretty. Tearing his mouth away from her greedy ones he proceeded to her throat, making a wet path from her jaw to her neckline with his tongue.

"Suigetsu" whispering she grasped his hair tight, while throwing her head back. He was sucking on her nipple through her dress, she could just sense his tongue flicking her nipple and pulling on it with his canine, with brutal force.

Heat rushed through her body to her wet sex, making it impossible for her to bear any further teasing. It hurt, it hurt her like a bitch, her nipple screamed in pain, but at the same time it sent pleasurable jolts through her body, to her very core, making her completely ignore the pain, instead to focus to the heat. Clawing at his naked back, she heard him groan yet again deep from his throat. He grounded her moist cravice against his clothed member, cursing all the clothes that stopped him from having her completely.

Making her stop with her actions, he removed his mouth from her erected nipple and made her to stand up so she was in front of him again. She could just see his saliva on her dress, glistening beautifully, making her moan in pleasure.

She gave him a puzzled look, as he let his arms fall by his side.

"Undress yourself " His eyes roamed all over her, as he huskily whispered the words to her, she just smiled at him and begun fulfilling his orders. After all she was his obedient little girl..

Moving to the center of the room, she started to sensually move her hips. The little circles that she made with her hips made him shift on the bed uncomfortably as his aching length twitched couple of times.

Shoulder straps of her dress fell down as she cut them with her chakra . She peeled the rest of the dress down, leaving herself bare and vulnerable in front of him.

His eyes widened slowly. She didn't even have any panties, nothing, just her toned, well sculptured naked body in all her glory. Just for him to take, to enjoy..

"Do you like what you see?"

What a stupid question. He saw her naked a hundred times and he was fascinated, his fully hard member told her that every time she saw him, not just now. But when he thinks about it better, this was the first time she asked him something like that. Strange...

"You're beautiful" Saying that, he motioned at her to come to him. She accepted his invitation eagerly with a smile as she rushed towards his form.

He licked his lips, impatiently waiting to taste her sweetness, but she had other plans.

Getting on her knees in front of him, she gently cupped his member through his pants, extracting a small groan out of him. He watched her, his violet eyes dilated from pleasure, all due to his excitement and lust he felt. She unzipped his dark pants slowly and pushed his black briefs down, but not too much, she obviously wanted him to be still in his clothes.

Shuddering as her small hand took his member, he memorized every curve of her beautiful body, every motion she made with her hands, head, every tress that fell over her green eyes.

She started stroking him in slow, shallow strokes, letting her tongue lap teasingly on his hard member, licking as much of his precum as she could. Grunting, he let his fingers to tangle in her pink tresses, holding her securely and making her to take him more deeply inside of her hot mouth. She obeyed without any hesitation at all, taking him as deep as her throat allowed her to. He groaned from pure pleasure when she engulfed his whole member; Looking down at her pretty jade eyes, he couldn't help not to be mesmerized by them. He won't brag, he was big; All of his ' woman' pointed that out, as she did, but it never stopped her from taking him deep to the back of her throat, with the cute gasps she made cause of the lack of air.

She stroked his balls fully, smearing her saliva all over them, making them slick and wet.

He felt that he was getting so near his release, but he didn't want to come just yet. They just started, whole night is for them to do whatever they please. After all, he wanted for her to come first.

"Sakura, stop. I'm close" He spoke in a voice barely above whisper, which made her pussy clench in anticipation. She couldn't wait to feel him, large and hard, inside of her tight passage, taking him deep to her uterus.

He tugged her hair little harder when he noticed that she continued her sucking. She was even more demanding of him then she was usually. Well if she wanted for him to spill his seed in her mouth, he will let himself go and hard too.

He was dying for a release for days and now he supposed that he could let it all go. To let go all of his frustration, worries and exhaustion in her mouth for her to swallow it all, like she always did. She did everything like a pro, teasing his head slowly, then licking around his dick feeling the veins over it, then sucking his balls until he moaned as loud as he could, to the point when she became aggressive when he could feel her teeth grazing his member as she went up and down faster and faster.

Sensing his balls becoming tighter, he finally felt his seed to come out, as his dick twitched a couple of times, spurting his seed in her tight throat ,while she swallowed everything.

"S..Sakura" he let himself to moan her name after so much time, looking at her trembling naked form on the floor in front of him as she coughed little of his sperm out. It was probably too much for her to take it all, but she never objected anything. She even continued licking the rest of the seed over his member until he was hard again.

Taking her by her arm, he yanked her up to sit in his lap, now letting his still hard member to tease her swollen folds. Her clit was so swollen, she was so wet, so responsive that he couldn't take it anymore and plunged right into her without any preparation whatsoever.

She gasped loudly as he pumped in and out of her in slow and circling motions. His tongue played with her nipple as his thumb found her engorged pearl between her legs. She rolled her eyes at the back of her head in sheer pleasure.

He was her best and only fuck ever, a sex god trapped in human body.

Trying to match his hard thrusts she rolled her hips against his, making him go deeper then he already was, punching straight into to the entrance of her uterus. Hearing him moan against her nipple, she couldn't hide her smirk.

She was satisfied with herself. Yes, he wasn't exactly her knight in shiny armor, nor was he gentle or loving lover, but at least she was sure that he was hers, just like she was his and no one will ever be able to change that fact.

He tugged hard on her clit when he heard her moans becoming more huskier and her hips starting to speed up. It showed instant results, for she slammed herself on his dick as hard as she could all the way and moaned brokenly. He felt her squeezing onto his dick hard, clenching her tight walls uncontrollably around him and when he heard her calling his name he had to come too, spurting his seed deep inside of her.

She was first able to catch her breath, but that didn't stop her from showing him that she was ready for more when she rolled her hips once again hard against his. He groaned like animal from pleasure.

"Shit, you're so insatiable" chuckling lightly in her ear, she moaned sensing his member twitch inside of her. He hit all the right spots inside, his veins rubbed against her walls so deliciously, she couldn't bear much teasing, she had to have him again, pounding mercilessly inside of her, as she clawed his back harshly.

But why in hell wasn't he moving?

Pulling away from his tight embrace, she looked at his eyes as if questioning him.

He simply showed her one of his smirk showing his canine and rolled her beneath him..

With a dry look on her face she smiled sarcastically at him.

"I forgot you like being on top, how un thoughtful of me." Still smirking he latched one of her erected nipple in his mouth, sucking on it gently. She trashed her head hard against the mattress; She loved when he drove her mad with his gentle teasing, but not for too long..

Suddenly, she found herself moved from the center of the bed to the bed post, and in very strange position. She was on her back, with her legs hanging in the air, being held by him just above the bedpost and with her head near his legs,her ass being held by his large hands towards him, but what was particularly interesting is that she could actually see her most intimate parts in that pose, even though he didn't intend to just look at her . She was about to ask him what was he up to, but she stopped herself when she partially realized what was he doing.

"Suigetsu.. are you.. are you going to fuck me in this position?"

Swiftly and with one move he entered her as deep as he could go, pushing straight into her cervix. Her eyes rolled at the back of her head as she shuddered from pain and pleasure as broken moan erupted from deep within her. He closed his eyes tightly and groaned at the sensation with her pulling on his member, surrounding him so tightly, but he refrained from further moving, wanting to savor every moment he spent in her. She felt so fucking good, he could die right there; He could swear that she was high on lust almost exactly as he was, if not more.

"Suigetsu,move, please... I-.. I can't bear it anymore without you taking me."

Looking down at her, he almost came right there and then from the sight he saw. It was just fucking erotic, to see her spread wide open for him, so willing and submissive, it was just too much for him.

He moved gently inside of her, while looking at her beautiful face, her eyes were closed tightly in pleasure as she moaned brokenly for him..

She was just breathtaking; He still couldn't remember what to deserve her, to have her whole body just for his pleasure, to have her wrapped around his manhood so tightly, squeezing him like crazy. He didn't know about tomorrow, he never did when he was with her, but now, he knew that she was his and he would be damned to let her go away from him.

He changed the position after few minutes, into classical, missionary.

Taking her hand in his, he grasped it tightly as pleasure became too intense; The position they were in resembled like they were making love, but right now, neither of them seemed to care about it.

They moved slowly in sync, trying desperately to reach the peak, but on the other side it seemed that neither of them wanted this feeling to end.

He savored every breath, every moan or shake she gave out for him, like it was his last.

"Sakura" he breathed out - " open your eyes, koi'. His sudden command made an immediate respond out of her, as she slowly opened her eyes and looked straight into his. Shivers ran across his whole body at the strong emotions her eyes were reflecting, he just couldn't ignore it anymore.

Denying the weak part of soul and heart was something that he just couldn't bear any more, not with her having her heart now on a plate before him.

Sakura realized that what they were doing currently was beyond the raw sex they began with..no.. this was now something beyond them, this was their love in action. She actually never wanted for this feeling to disappear, she wanted to slow down a bit more and to enjoy him fully like it was their last night together.

Both of them felt release coming closer, trying to engulf their whole being into wonderful bliss. Suigetsu felt her squeezing with more intensity, slowly pulling him closer and closer to his peak. He changed the pace to faster level, wanting for her to reach the same peak with him, but found himself unable to hold on as he abruptly spilled his seed deep into her womb. He was coming long and hard, he felt like he never came like that in his life.

She sensed it as always, his hot sperm going deep into her body, his convulsing body with look of pure satisfaction and happiness. With his eyes tightly closed, head slightly pulled back chewing with his fang his lower lip, he made her fall into same heaven he was in. Her whole body shivered beneath him in shear pleasure as he was still desperately moving inside of her, trying to prolong the intensity.

For some time they were just lying there in each others arms tightly embraced,listening the two heartbeats beating calmly, enjoying their time together , but inside they both knew that they had to talk, it was necessary if they are to make any progress.

Suigetsu moved slightly away from her grasp, while ignoring the urge to succumb to her very being, and crossed his legs besides her while resting his head on his hand; He was tired as hell, but this needed to happen sooner or later.

Still very worn out from her orgasm, she hazily opened her eyes to look at those purple ones which captivated her every time she looked at them.

Even after so much time passed he was still having the same affect on her.

"Sakura.. we need to talk." He was the first one to start, even with that foolish sentence, but it was enough to make a point.

Seriousness in his voice startled her for a brief second, he almost never used that kind of voice, not even when punished. Gathering all her strength , she quickly composed and joined the conversation.

"I know, there is lot to tell, lot to explain.. and if you don't mind I would like to start first.".

Simple nod of his head was enough for her to begin, and there she went, relying on her emotions for the first time after so many years which will bring her all or nothing.

"Suigetsu.. I.. I love you" …

she didn't want to seek look on that beautiful face, no, she just closed her eyes enjoying the very feeling of those word coming out of her mouth and the priceless love she felt towards him.

It wasn't something he didn't expect to hear, on the contrary – he knew that she was going to mention it in conversation, because he was sure that she felt it honestly.. but he didn't expect the fact that she was going to say it now.. at the very beginning.

She noticed his sudden reaction which hurt her a bit, she didn't know what was he feeling towards her in reality, all she knew was the he felt something but wasn't sure exactly what.

Lowering her head from his penetrating look, she decided to tell him everything that was in her heart, suffocating her all this time. Finally she was going to be free, to be able to confess her emotions to the one she loved.

"I know why am I here, why was I brought here in the first place. To serve your every wish, to be used and tossed aside for you to watch me as a lifeless doll. And I want you to know that I am okay with it." As she finished, he visibly flinched by her words, for one, he knew she was right. But he couldn't help not to wonder of how could she be possibly okay with something like that. He always did wonder that, ever since she came to him.

"I was glad, no, not glad, I was happy for being something to someone for the first time in so many years. At first I really didn't feel much towards you besides of admiration and attraction. It was mutual, that deadly attraction, sick, perverted.. we just couldn't keep our hands off each other, we were constantly pulled towards each other like some magnetic force. And I should have known that it was going to end like this sooner or later." Sakura's eyes were still cast downward, and even so he knew that it was full of sorrow, despair. Everything she said was true, memories were there to prove it all, memories of dark and twisted feelings they shared for one another couldn't just leave their tortured minds. After knowing all this himself, why was he feeling sudden guilt eating his heart.

"We feasted on each other bodies, souls, learning everything there is to learn about eachother, yet still we got lost at the end when emotions got through our impenetrable walls which we put up in the first place, for being afraid of this to happen." Word by word she was making him feel worse then he knew was possible, she hit right in the sore spot, but still he couldn't make himself to deny it. She was right, they both got tangled up in something that they just couldn't untangle.

Memories were so lively coming back in front of his eyes now, of her in his sheets as he mercilessly drove her while listening to the bed banging in the wall. She screamed so beautifully for him, every single time, she never asked for him to stop, never.. just urging him to continue, to make her come, to make her feel alive again.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his messy hair, trying to compose himself, this wasn't the time to think about that.

She had paused, as if she was thinking about the same thing he did. Just a mere thought of that brought his long forgotten erection back to life, fighting against the confines of his trousers.

"I know that for sure you love me in some way, is it love for torturing me, or is it a real love like a man should love a woman, I don't know,but I know one thing for sure..

…Your love has me trapped.. I cannot move, I cannot breathe, I cannot sleep. It has me like a bird in a cage wishing for freedom, depending only on his captor for everything.."

Suigetsu started to feel then and there like he had huge stone in his heart, wanting nothing more then to finish him.

She was telling him what she truly felt, she was giving him short synopsis of everything she endured all this time with him, and it hurt him to the point where he could no longer breathe.

"I felt like that ever since you brought me here, I felt everything on my skin, every beating, every curse or brutal fuck, I felt it.. but... I want you to know one thing..

…

I don't want to be let go...!"

That was the point when he widened his eyes at her words, unable to utter a single word back, she had him speechless sitting besides her listening and watching her tremble while pouring out last of her emotions.

On the other hand, her eyes were closed tight, she was suffocating herself with tears, yelling the rest she felt so long in her heart.

" Please don't ever set me free!" ..

In a second he was there, hugging her trembling form as tight as he could, lone tear rushed across his cheek, he wanted to cry too, but it was not the time.. how, how could this gentle girl feel like she felt, how could she be wanting something like that. He couldn't, no, he mustn't be any other then he already was..

He was about to let her leave, to listen of what she had to say and to set her free.

She couldn't spend anymore time with the demon he was, but he didn't count on her actually wanting to stay... no..

She gently pressed her hand against his chest to move him away for a bit. Her eyes were so beautifully locked against his, not single trace of lie could be seen in them, just pure innocent truth.

"You are my jailor, as I am your slave. I am yours forever. Until I go to my grave I want to be near.. please, don't leave..."

He continued to watch her relentlessly, savoring every word she said, it was something too precious, too beautiful for him to receive, and yet he did.

She confessed it all to him…

Sighing, he moved slightly away from her. This was hard, showing emotions was too hard for him, and even if she knew that, she was asking for it, perhaps unintentionally, but she did.

Loudly exhaling he searched for the right words to start with, but failed to find any. Was it due to his tiredness, was it due to his inexperience when it came to such things, he didn't know.

He decided to just be himself, so he just went with it.

"Sakura.. I – I cannot promise you anything." Hearing him speak made her widen her eyes at him, surprised by his sudden words. Her attention was all set on him, absorbing his every word, every move.

"I don't know how we came to this anyways, and I certainly don't have a clue for what will come next. We entangled in something from which we can't get out, this is an unknown territory for both of us, it is natural thing that we don't know how to act in this situation."

"I don't know what I feel..is it love, is it lust, who can tell…"

"but I do know one thing."

"You shimmer, your voice is like honey, it hits me like acid flowing through my brain.. leaving me speechless, sometimes I want to break you apart, to kill you, strangle you and leave you. Sometimes I want to cradle you in my arms, to embrace you and the feeling you provoke inside of me and to never leave you. Most of the times however, I don't know what to do with you, so I just hurt you, I show just what I find acceptable so you don't find me after a while, I return back to you, regret engulfs me, leaving me confused and without a choice, so I come back hoping you will once again accept me and let me do it all again."

She knew perfectly what he wanted to say, what was he describing now, it was something that he was always doing, but now she knew the reason. He was confused after all..

"It would be all different, but you just had to accept it like it was, and waited for me with open arms, even after I …"

He couldn't continue; he was torn apart, million things went through his mind, every single one making him feel like complete fool, eating him alive. How could she speak to him after everything, how could she look at him with love in her eyes after constant beatings, humiliations, after not giving her a portion of what she deserved… she really was his angel.

She saw the battle in his eyes, clearly he didn't know how to express himself, what to say, what to do, showing emotions so openly wasn't his thing.

But if they wanted to move on from the point where they were stuck, conversation was necessary.

Sighing, she looked away from him. Conversation wasn't her forte either. Ever since elementary school she was teased that she was too stupid to speak open mindedly, so she had to stay silent for most of the times.

Even her best friend mocked her by always silencing her when she was about to speak, saying that if she didn't have anything smart to say, she should just shut up.

So she decided that it was for the best just to stay silent and to observe. That's way she was so withdrawn and wasn't most popular among people.

If she didn't know him as well as she did, she would say that the same happened to him. But it didn't..

It appeared to be the same, but it was oh so different.

Of course, he didn't have the luxury as she did to be able to go to school and such. The Friends and childhood he had, didn't allow him to be free, society was too harsh, system was too corrupted, so that free speech was out of the question. He just kept to himself everything he had in mind, leaving other people marking him as 'the silent one' . Nobody knew that he was actually rather smart, he didn't tell anyone what were his hobbies, what he liked/disliked, anyone instead people he choose to be trustful enough for him to open up.

The funny thing was that he never came across such person. There was no one, not even his teammates, who knew such things in his life besides her. That's why she was not surprised that he found it hard to express himself.

Excruciating silence filled the room, as they struggled to find the right words for expressing themselves.

Her eyes searched for his in hope he will speak again, anything will suffice just to break the silence. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest threatening to burst out,his hands were sweaty and he felt like he was about to pass out.

This conversation was starting to take it's toll on him, and it just needed to know, he had to tell her what was in his chest, in his heart, so she would understand what she really represented in his life.. how much he needed her to be with him, for if she left him now, loneliness would surely kill him.

"I crumble before you, do you see what you make me do, how you make me feel?"

He was looking at his sweaty hands whole time, unable to dignify her with his look, unable to transform every feeling into words, to do anything, so she wouldn't leave.

"I see Suigetsu! You don't have to justify yourself before me, I know."

He shook his head for no, angrily, thinking how she actually didn't have a clue of what was he trying to say to her. She thought that she knew, but in reality she wasn't aware at all of his true he didn't know how far his love towards her reached, then how could she know?

"No, no, no, no, NO!."

On pure instinct she backed away from him as he started yelling at her, not in fear,but in hurt from being denied.

He jumped out of the bed, starting furiously to pace across the small room trying to figure out what did he really want. Did he wanted her besides him- yes, did he wanted for her to be unhappy –no, but if he wanted the first, the second was inevitable. 'Fuck, why is this so hard!' His mind screamed at him, as she was now pressed against the bedpost, looking at him, being utterly confused.

"Suigetsu, please.." She begged, but didn't know what for..

"Please what, Sakura? Do you want me to leave you?! Do you want me to fuck you? Please, what?!" Completely loosing himself, he once again shifted to his old protective self.

"Please tell me to stay.. tell me that you want me near you… I will accept anything just to be beside you! You don't have to open yourself anymore then you already did, it is enough.. Just let me be here, I will be your toy, I will be your strength, your reason to live, anything."

He abruptly stopped while listening to her words, his front faced the wall, emotions now hidden deep within him.

"But you will also be my weakness…"

The words were whispered but she heard them perfectly, feeling a harsh stab in her chest threatening to finish her right then and there.

She couldn't breathe, the words he said kept rolling in her mind as she tried to understand them as best as she could.

"Do you know how much is that unacceptable for me?" Clenching his hands in fists, he, himself, couldn't believe what was he saying. That he was actually just pushing her more away, as he was trying to bring her closer. This whole dialogue was about making her aware of his emotions, but instead of that, it went in totally different path.

He chuckled to himself; After all, he wasn't prepared for this kind of obligation. Who was he cheating, this wasn't him, he cannot open like that, not now, not ever.

Strolling over to her trembling form, he quickly took her arm and pressed her against him, as she squeaked, taking her by surprise. Seconds passed, as she found him kissing the life out of her, feeling every emotion being poured into that one simple kiss. Their tongues rolled against each other, breath quickened, leaving them completely lost into that kiss, into that hug.

After couple of minutes, he was the first one to break apart, currently hovering just barely over her pink lips,taking in the air he lost during the kiss.

She was still lost, lost in his scent, in his hug, she couldn't see or hear anything except of him. Just what she always wanted, only him..

"Do you feel my heart racing for you? I cannot explain myself anymore then that kiss did…So that will have to be enough for you Sakura to understand what I was trying to say to you all this time." He held her hand on his chest, even if his mind screamed at him to push her away, he decided against it, letting her just barely to get to him.

Tears were gushing out of her eyes, across her cheek, at his words. This was something that she never expected to hear coming out of his mouth, and yet she did, just now.

"Sakura.. I am not used to this. If you stay, this will be the last time you hear something like this from me. Still, do you want to accept something like that?"

She nodded her head several times in hurry , as if once wouldn't be enough for him to understand.

"Yes! I am more then happy to accept even less from you, I- "

"You don't know what you're saying, damn it!" Harshly,he untangled himself from her hug, as if it burned his skin, intentionally interrupting her.

She was now choking in her tears, his constant refusal just seemed to make the pain in her chest intensify more and more.

"Do you know that Sasuke is on his way to get you?" Slowly, but clearly he asked her the question because of which she didn't know how to react.

Standing just a meter from her, he watched as her face changed from pain to furry. She got up from the bed and now stood before him, anger fully evident in her eyes, upon hearing that persons name.

"State your point!" She spat the words in his face, suddenly wanting to punch him because of the pain he was causing to her.

Once again, he took her by her elbow, but now there was nothing gentle in that grip, as he narrowed his eyes, brows furrowing.

"HE is coming to get you, to take you, to fuck you, to own you! That's my point."

"So that's what it is."

Jerking her arm away from his grasp, she brushed the tears out of her eyes, while composing herself. Now, she was finally aware of the actual problem in their situation, in fact, she was angry at herself for not noticing it earlier. Of course, he was the problem entire fucking time. Always him.

It was now his time to be confused, because in front of him was not Sakura he used to know.

"If that's so, you should have told me earlier."

He clenched his teeth in pure anger, frowning at her words, trying not to believe in her words.

"So you could go to him at last, is that what you wanted to say?!" Through gritted teeth he grunted at her, all of his instincts telling him to beat her, tie her up, to do anything just to stop her.

She merely shrugged with her shoulders, turning away from him, as she started to dress up.

"No. It's because so I could finally finish him, and end that chapter in our lives."

With that, she opened the front door for the first time in what seemed ages, and left him alone dumbfounded.

* * *

_**Ummmm, long time no see ppl. I hope you haven't deserted me. I try to make this faster, but at the same time I try to improve myself, so it's a little difficult to me.**_

_**Luckily, I have my beta for this story, JUS-CHAN, who is always there to help me,so you may thank her, for her hard work, as I am thankful. I don't know what would I do without her help.**_

_**This is not the end of the story.. there is more to it, maybe two to three more chapters, but can't say when will I update again. I hope that you will like this chapter, and if you do/don't I would like a review, where you can tell me your opinion. **_

_**I would also like to thank the people who reviewed so far, who stayed by my side, still not giving up on me.. so until next time... Andrea**_


End file.
